EXO Chats Mode On
by xoslzyxhh
Summary: Chattingan member EXO di BBM /Hunhan-Baekyeol-Kaisoo-sulay-xiuchen-kristao/
1. Chapter 1

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **EXO Chats Mode On"**

 **HUNHAN, BAEKYEOL, KAISOO, SULAY, CHENMIN & KRISTAO COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning! FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari maraknya penggunaan Aplikasi Chatting di seluruh dunia dan miss 12 member tentunya. Sekedar iseng aja…semoga suka….bisa menghibur….happy reading chinguya *LUV*

 **Note : *Name display mereka sewaktu – waktu bisa ganti..! tergantung mode pemainnyaya wkwk***

Xiumin : its_xiu26

Suho : suhodollars

Chanyeol : CYasliii_

Baekhyun : Baeki_TY

Chen : _Chentil

D.O : doball1293

KAI : sweetblack_kkaii

Yixing : Zyx_kyeopta

Sehun : osh_lulu20

Luhan : Lh_sh12

Kris : wu_pan

Tao : kungfuholic_zt

**sebelumnya itung dulu diatas membernya udah genap 12 apa belum wkwk, efek OT9 ini T_T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

"Free Time / Sweet Sulay & BaekYeol konflik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-SULAY-

6:07 a.m

 _ **( Suhodollars is starting conv with Zyx_kyeopta )**_

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : PING!

suhodollars : Xing?

 **(** _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online)**_

Zyx_kyeopta : Ne? ada apa ?

Suhodollars : hari ini kita libur,apa kau mau jalan – jalan ?

Zyx_kyeopta : tidak mau

Suhodollars : meskipun denganku?

Zyx_kyeopta : iya

Suhodollars : wae? :((

Zyx_kyeopta : aku harus pulang ke China hyung, ada jadwal Go Fighthing

Suhodollars : hah…..kenapa tetap syuting sih. Kamu kan harus istirahat untuk persiapan album kita hm

Zyx_kyeopta : aku tau hyung tapi itu sudah menjadi konsekuensiku, mianhae. Aku berjanji akan meluangkan waktu lama untukmu, dan kita akan berlibur hanya berdua saja, otte ?

Suhodollars : tidak usah berjanji, bagaimanapun itu kau juga akan tetap kembali ke dorm, bersamaku. Tidur denganku, setiap hari. Jadi bekerjalah yang baik. Jaga kesehatan selama tidak dalam pengawasanku, kau tau aku tidak suka mendengar kabarmu kekurangan cairan dan kekebalan tubuhmu menurun seperti kemarin – kemarin karna terlalu menyepelekan istirahat. Arra?

Zyx_kyeopta : Hyung….

Suhodollars : ya?

Zyx_kyeopta : saranghae :**** aku berjanji akan lebih baik untukmu {}

Suhodollars : hehe…iya cantik. Jadi kapan kau berangkat ?

Zyx_kyeopta : aku laki – laki hyung, nanti jam 3 sore

Suhodollars : terserah, dimataku kau cantik. Baiklah kau sudah berkemas ? nanti aku antar. Aku kekamarmu sekarang :*

 _ **Suhodollars is offline**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is offline**_

 **7:10**

 _ **Wu_pan created new group "We Are One"**_

 _ **Invited CYasliii_ doball1293 sweetblack_kkaii baeki_TY kungfuholic_zt zyx_kyeopta suhodollars its_xiu26 osh_lulu20 lh_sh12 _chentil**_

 _ **CYasliii_ _chentil baek_TY is joined**_

CYasliii_ : PING!

CYasliii_ : Woy grup apa nih hyung naga botak ?

CYasliii_ : hihi perasaan ga We Are One duechh…

Wu_pan : gue kangen kalian bego. Jahat banget gue BM pada ga bales *cry emot*

CYasliii_ : jinjja ? demi kutang sandara park gue gatau lu ngebm gue hyung, gaada chat dari elu serius :((

Wu_pan : serah lah mungkin lu udah dc pin gue

CYasliii_: kagak hyung kagak swerrr

 _ **Baeki_TY is online**_

 _ **Baeki_TY start conv in group "We Are One"**_

Wu_pan : Baek!

Baeki_TY : Yeol? Masih doyan kutangnya Sandara Park lo?

Baeki_TY : Hay hyung…bogoshipeo {} kapan ke Korea lagi ?

CYasliii_: Yatuhan demi tongosnya si Naga, enggak sayang Yuniku:*

Baeki_TY : Dih najong -_-

CYasliii_: kamu kayak ga punya salah aja sama aku -,-

Baeki_TY : salah paan ha? Elu yang banyak salah sama gue Yeolpedo iyuh

 _ **_chentil is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is offline**_

Baeki_TY : lah.. Kris hyung kok off sih nyebelin u.U

CYasliii_: namamu….

Baeki_TY : kenapa sama namaku?

CYasliii_: baek aku juga punya perasaan.! Kamu pake inisial "TY" artinya apa kalo bukan Taeyeon ha?

Baeki_TY : Taeyang juga bisa kelesssssssssssss

CYasliii_:oh jadi kamu mau cari seme baru nih, oke fine. FINE!

CYasliii_: kamu fikir kamu aja yang bisa marah hm? Kamu fikir Cuma kamu yang bisa kecewa. Aku juga!

CYasliii_: aku mau pulang kerumah ayah sama ibu, jadi kamu bebas mau jalan sama Taeyeonlah Tiyanglah, bodo. Jangan hubungi aku, bye!

_chentil : -_-

Baeki_TY : ih Yeolli kok gitu sih ;((

 _ **_chentil is offline**_

 _ **CYasliii_ is offline**_

Baeki_TY : yeolli? ;((

Baeki_TY : aku ikut :(((((

 _ **CYasliii_ started conv with suhodollars**_

CYasliii_ : hyung, aku mau pulang kerumah sekitar 3 hari. Jadi izinkanlah…!:(

CYasliii_ : hyung?

 _ **Suhodollars is online**_

Suhodollars : hey…kenapa mendadak Yeol ?

Suhodollars : iya ?

CYasliii_ : aku gatahan sama kelakuan Baekhyun, jadi aku frustasi terus mau cari ketenangan dulu lah;(

Suhodollars : lah kalian ada masalah ? tapi kalo nanti yang lain iri gimana ?

CYasliii_: itu urusan lu hyung, pokoknya aku mau pulang.

 _ **CYasliii_ is offline**_

Suhodollars : ya ampun Yeol….!

 **TBC~~~~~~**

 **Member lagi bobok siang jadi chatnya pending dulu wkwk…..gimana nih kira – kira readers suka nggak ? meskipun jelek gini semoga bisa menghibur ya… Xiexie yang udah sempetin baca FF aku Pus ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **EXO Chats Mode On"**

 **HUNHAN, BAEKYEOL, KAISOO, SULAY, CHENMIN & KRISTAO COUPLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning! FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari maraknya penggunaan Aplikasi Chatting di seluruh dunia dan miss 12 member tentunya. Sekedar iseng aja…semoga suka….bisa menghibur….happy reading chinguya *LUV*

 **Note : *Name display mereka sewaktu – waktu bisa ganti..! tergantung mode pemainnyaya wkwk. FF ini aku buat dengan semurni - murninya imajiansi aku, kalo ada yang mirip ya map..mirip bukan berarti sama loh ya wkwkwk. Intinya ini cerita murni ide saya** ******

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun Bijak"

.

.

.

.

.

 **5:20 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"Miss you like crazy…sehat selalu kesayangan :***"

 _ **_chentil started conv with osh_lulu201**_

_chentil : ciyeeeeee yang LDR ohok

Osh_lulu20 : ….

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii baeki_TY doball1293 suhodollars joined conv.**_

Sweetblack_kkaii : ciyee yang gegana #SaveAlbino

Osh_lulu20 : berisik lu tem!

Osh_lulu20 : udah tau gue nggak bisa selalu deket sama lulu, lu ejek pula ppfffftth

Sweetblack_kkaii : maaf maaf del…..gue tau lu kangen banget sama Luhan hyung… jangankan elu, gue juga kangen hiks.

Osh_lulu20 : Jong seandainya, dia sekarang ada disini gue gabakal biarin dia jauh dari gue, gue bakal selalu ada di dekat dia Jong. Bahkan kalo dia minta gue bakar semua majalah sama foto Miker di kamar gue, gue ridho asal dia balik :((((

Sweetblack_kkaii : cup cup cup dah ah adoh magnae cengeng lu ah, udah berdoa aja semoga Luhan hyung cepet jengukin kita ya, main bareng kita lagi :)

Doball1293 : aminnnnnnn O:-)

Suhodollars : amin amin amin…

Baeki_TY : aminnnnnn

Suhodollars : loh Baek….?

Baeki_TY : kenapa hyung? '-'

Suhodollars : gimana sama Chanyeol udah baikan ?

Doball1293 : Loh ada apa nih?

_chentil : lagi marahan ciyeeeee

Sweetblack_kkaiii : terakhir gue lihat Chan hyung bawa tas tadi, mau syuting apa ? kayaknya lagi libur deh?

Suhodollars : mau nenangin diri katanya

Doball1293 : baeki nggk apa apa ?

 _ **Osh_lulu20 left chat**_

Sweetblack_kkaii : cadel kebiasaan kalo lagi chatting-,-

Baeki_TY : Chanyeol marah sama aku gara – gara tadi pas aku baca chat dia yang nyebut kutangnya Sandara Park terus aku marah ke dia Kyung ;( dia bilang aku juga punya salah sama dia, dia mempermasalahkan uname aku yang ada inisial TY nya…dia pergi Kyung hiks ;(((((((

Doball1293 : lagian kamu kenapa pake uname itu segala Baek? Udah tau Chanyeol nggk suka. Lagian kalo Chanyeol nyebut kutangnya Sandara kan dia Cuma becanda Baek, kamu sih baper -_-

Sweetblack_kkaii : duh ami bijaknyaaaaa :****

Doball1293 : apasih bi -_- iyuh

Sweetblack_kkaii : aku ke kamar sekarang ya mi:*

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii is offline**_

Suhodollars : hah….Chanyeol pulang 3 hari katanya

_chentil : dih lama banget hyung enak tuhh mauuu gueeee ToT

Suhodollars : pengecualian til-"

_chentil : pilih kasih!

 _ **_chentil is offline**_

 _ **Suhodollars is offline**_

Baeki_TY : terus sekarang aku mesti gimana Kyung ?

Doball1293 :….

Baeki_TY : kyungsooooo ?

Doball1293 : …

Baeki_TY : ?

Doball1293 : mian Baek sinyalnya lemot nih, pending

Doball1293 : yang jelas pertama kamu harus ganti uname Baek

Doball1293 : terus minta maaf sama Chanyeol arra ?

Baeki_TY : udah aku Ping dia gamau bales Cuma di R doang :'(

Doball1293 : coba telfon ?

Baeki_TY : hmm nanti aku coba Kyung

 _ **Baeki_TY & doball1293 is offline**_

 _ **Osh_lulu20 started conv with lh_sh12**_

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : bund?

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : bund sibuk kah ?

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : bund…jaga kesehatan ya? Jangan kecapekan, tidurnya juga jangan malem malem….jangan genit sama cowok oke?

Osh_lulu20 : _PING!_

Osh_lulu20 : Love you bunda :****

 **Osh_lulu20 new status**

"Jarang dibaca ya Chat aku :(( kamu lagi ngapain sih *frustased*"

 _ **CYasliii_ started conv with osh_lulu20**_

CYasliii_ : ciyeeeeeeeee gallon!

Osh_lulu20 : ciyeeeeeeee marahan!

CYasliii_ : ?

Osh_lulu20 : Cuma gara – gara uname tbh anak kecil banget hyung heolll

CYasliii_ : ….

Osh_lulu20 : harusnya lu paham Baekhyun hyung ah, dia kan cintanya Cuma sama papihhhh doangsss iyuh

Osh_lulu20 : dia galauuu setengah idup taooo gara – gara lu diemin + lu tinggal minggat!

Osh_lulu20 : jadi mending sekarang balik ke dorm, maaf maafan gih. Daripada lu nyesel ok ?

CYasliii_ : maksud lu nyesel apa bino ?

Osh_lulu20 : aduh plis deh hyung, lu ga liat gue yang cinta + rindu setengah ajal sama Luhan hyung? Kita ga marahan ga apa aja pisah jarak nan jauh gini, nah elu yang ga pisah + tiap hari bisa ketemu malah marahan, hah kepriben sih -,- ga bersyukur

CYasliii_ : hun ?

Osh_lulu20 : Yeol ?

CYasliii_ : huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tumben lu benerrrrrrr hikss {}

Osh_lulu20 : gue emang manja sama kalian, tapi masalah cinta jangan main – main dah ah. Udah sono balik, kasian baek hyung, ppali! Jfbhrfbvvbrwivb 3

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is offline**_

CYasliii_ : Sehun gue bawain lu bubble tea 3 kresekkk :****

 _ **CYasliii_ is offline**_

**Udah sekian untuk Chapter 2 :D gimana nih lanjut ga readers ?

 **Muehehehheheehehe aduhh… kok gue gemes gemes gini yaa nulisnya wkwkwk… ya sekiranya exo kalo lagi chat gitu kayaknya kkkkk~~~**

 **Btw….gue janji bakal lebih seru and ucul lagi nulis critanya….kkkkk sesuai genrenya ini yak an humor hihi. Buat yang Miss Hunhan sabarrr yaa vruh…..nanti juga Luhan bakal bales chat Sehun wkwkwk…. Next chap lebih seruhh asli :D**

 **Makasih yang udah review aaaaa sayang kalian muahhh :*************


	3. Chapter 3

EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xoslzyxhh present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-OMG-

9:10 a.m

 _ **Baeki_TY is changed name to BaekCY:***_

 _ **baekCY:* listening to EXO-K Don't Go**_

 _ **baekCY:* listening to Chanyeol Delight**_

 _ **baekCY:* listening to Miss You Like Crazy**_

 _ **baekCY:* new status**_

"Chanyeoliiieeeee 3 3 3"

 **6:12 a.m**

 _ **BaekCY:* new status**_

"Yeolieeeee pulaaaaangg! :(((("

 _ **BaekCY:* new status**_

"MISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PARKDOBII SARAAANGHAEEEEE"

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii is online**_

 _ **Doball1293 is online**_

 _ **Suhodollars is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **_chentil is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 is online**_

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii and 5 others joined conv.**_

_chentil : _PING!_

_chentil : kayaknya notif gue jebol deh gaes

Sweetblack_kkaii : lupikir gue enggak hyung?!

Doball1293 : hng~

Sweetblack_kkaii : amiiiiiii 3

Doball1293 : /3

Sweetblack_kkaii : Loh ? :o

_chentil : mamposs!

Its_xiu26 : Chen -_-

_chentil : iya bebeb :*****

Sweetblack_kkaii : mit amit :PPP

Zyx_kyeopta : baekhyun kenapa sih ? ada masalah ya ?

Sweetblack_kkaii : miss #Layhyung :***

Suhodollars : kamu udah makan belum sayang ?

Suhodollars : aku ga mau denger jawaban belum!

_chentil : aku kamu…..

Suhodollars : brisik lo til !

Doball1293 : Baekhyun lagi marahan sama Chanyeol hyung '-' kayaknya dia merasa bersalah deh

Sweetblack_kkaii : ami jangan ikut campur masalah orang, astagfirullah

Doball1293 : loh kok abi ngatain ami ikut campur masalah orang sih?

Sweetblack_kkaii : nah tu tadi

Doball1293 : ami kan Cuma jawab pertanyaan Lay hyung, lagian juga Baekhyun minta saran aku kok. Aku juga nyuruh Baek minta maaf sama Chanyeol…! Hih bête!

 _ **Doball1293 is offline**_

Sweetblack_kkaii : yah ami ;(((( maaf….

Sweetblack_kkaii : ami kok off sihhhhhh hweeeeeeeeeeeeee ;'(

Suhodollars : Jong jong~~~~~ difikir dulu kek sebelum ngetik

_chentil : mamposs! (2)

Its_xiu26 : Chen -_- (2)

Its_xiu26 : ke kamar gue!

Its_xiu26 : sekarang!

Sweetblack_kkaii : mamposs! (3)

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii is offline**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 is offline**_

_chentil : ADOHHH!

 _ **_chentil is offline**_

Suhodollars : Xing? Kamu dimana sih ? lama banget bales chatnya, udah pada off nih huh

Suhodollars : kamu sibuk ya ? yaudah…nanti chat aku kalo kamu udah freetime:**

 _ **Suhodollars is offline**_

Zyx_kyeopta : suho hyung maaf disini sinyalnya susah..

Zyx_kyeopta : jadi baek sama chanyeol lagi marahan nih ?

Zyx_kyeopta : _PING!_

Zyx_kyeopta : kok sepi sih ?

 **6:16 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 listening to Luhan – Your Song**_

 _ **Osh _lulu20 listening to Luhan – Promises**_

 _ **Osh_lulu20 listening to Luhan – That Good Good**_

 **6:20 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"Nggak semangat ;((("

 **6:24 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"apalah dayaku yang jauh darimu hiks"

 **6:30 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"kangen bibirmu, pipimu, hidungmu, lu..bangmu bund"

 **6:35 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"bund….poster Miranda Kerr udah ayah kiloin tinggal kasih ke pemulung"

 **6:40 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"Kangen ena enaaaaa di ranjang dududu"

 _ **CYasliii_ is online**_

 _ **CYasliii_ started conv with osh_lulu20**_

CYasliii_ : _PING!_

CYasliii_ : bisa nggak gausah di pm ? **(Read)**

CYasliii_ : kasian adek gue tiba – tiba ngacung pas lo bikin pm /lubang/ **(Read)**

CYasliii_ : albino gesrekk lo balessss jangan Cuma di R doangssss setan! **(Read)**

CYasliii_: albino musnah lo!

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is offline**_

CYasliii_ : OH SEHUN!

 _ **BaekCY:* is online**_

 _ **BaekCY:* started conv with CYasliii_**_

BaekCY:* : Pi ?

CYasliii_ : ….

baekCY:* : maafin mamih lah ;(

baekCY:* : mamih salah, ini udah ganti uname nih…papih suka kan ?

baekCY:* : papiiiihhhhhh :'(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 _ **CYasliii changed name to ChanBH**_

BaekCY:* : pihhhh :')

ChanBH : apa sayangku?

BaekCY:* : huwaaaaaaaaaaaa papih kangennnn {} {} {} {} {}

ChanBH : besok papi pulang kok :*****

BaekCY:* : papih udah ga marah kan ?

ChanBH : udah enggak mih :*******

BaekCY:* : YEAAYYYYYY…SAYANG PAPIHH! :*******

 _ **Suhodollars joined conv with BaekCY:* & ChanBH**_

Suhodollars : BISA KASIH TAU GUE INI YANG CHANYEOL MANA YANG BAEKHYUN MANA ?

BaekCY:* : ini Baekhyunya Chanyeol hyung!

ChanBH : Chanyeolnya Baekhyun!

Suhodollars : gue kasih 10 detik buat ganti uname dari sekarang atau nggak gue block dari contact gue kalian berdua!

ChanBH : loh kok gitu

BaekCY:* : dih reseeee dih

Suhodollars : gue bingung kalo gini astagaaaaaaa

ChanBH : gampang ngenalinnya ini mah hyung, ka nada dp nya juga sih

BaekCY:* : iyasih -_-

Suhodollars : !

ChanBH : ah hyung iya iyaaaa gue gantiiiii, mih ganti aja yuk

 **ChanBH changed his diplay name to PCY**

 **BaekCY:* changed his display name to BBH**

PCY : udah noh

BBH : iye noh

Suhodollars : nah (y)

 **7:20 p.m**

 _ **Osh_lulu20 new status**_

"nggak ada respect, yaudahlah ;(((("

 _ **PCY new status**_

"Magnae gegana kuadratt cuy"

 _ **_chentil new status**_

"kesian Sehun kurang belaian"

 **7:30 p.m**

 _ **Doball1293 new status**_

"poor Oh sehun :***"

 _ **Sweetblack_kkaii changed name to AmiMaafinAbi**_

 _ **AmiMaafinAbi new status**_

"Sehun yang tabah"

 **10:10 p.m**

 _ **Lh_sh12 is online**_

 _ **Lh_sh12 started conv with osh_lulu20**_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : yah ?

Lh_sh12 : yah EXO pada bikin pm poor sehun ayah kenapa ? ;( :o

Lh_sh12 : yah, bunda baru isi kuota. Kemarin paketannya habis mianhae baru bisa ngechat :*********

Lh_sh12 : ayah ? ;(

Lh_sh12 : bunda nggak genit sama cowok kok, lagian disini nggak ada yang seganteng ayah :**

Lh_sh12 : yang bener poster Miker udah dikiloin ?

Lh_sh12 : loh?

Lh_sh12 : apa maksudnya bibir, pipi, hidung, lu—bang ?

Lh_sh12 : ayah kenapa harus di pm sihhhhhhhh *angry*

Lh_sh12 : bunda kan malu banyak yang bacaa…ayaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

Lh_sh12 : _PING!_

 _ **Lh_sh12 is offline**_

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is online**_

 _ **Osh_lulu20 started conv with lh_sh12**_

Osh_lulu20 : …..

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is offline**_

* * *

 **Mueheheheheheheeheh…itu bunda udah mulai on tuh chingg…..baru isi kuota aduh bunda, buat ngasih maem embul aja ga fast action, buat isi kuota telat gimana sih bund, kan ayah sama bunda Cuma modal kuota bhaq :'vvvvvv next chap bakal full sama Hunhan kayaknya bebsss.. jangan lupa review yahhh.. mwahh :*********


	4. Chapter 4

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HUNHAN Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8:12 p.m**

 _ **_chentil changed his display name to kjongdae**_

 **8:15 p.m**

 _ **PCY changed his display picture**_

 **8:17 p.m**

 _ **Zyx_kyoepta new status**_

"semoga debutnya lancar yaaaaa baby Oh"

 **8:18 p.m**

 _ **PCY new status**_

"Drama barunya Cadel *luv*

 **9:10 p.m**

 _ **Suhodollars changed his display name to wongsugih**_

 _ **Wongsugih new status**_

"ehem icikiwirr yang mau jadi artessssssss #OhSehun"

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is online**_

 _ **Osh_lulu20 invited wongsugih and 10 others to convertations**_

PCY : paan del ?

Osh_lulu20 : makasih :****

Kjongdae : apaan nih ?

Osh_lulu20 : saranghae 2

Wongsugih : cieee yang bentar lagi syuting dramaaaaaaaaa

AmiMaafinAbi : eh siapa uname wongsugih ? '-'

doball1293 : Suho hyung bi

AmiMaafinAbi : oh..bahasa apaan tuh ?

kjongdae : jawa tem.. suho hyung kan keturunan jowo

AmiMaafinAbi : oh…keren sih

wongsugih : lu ga kenal orang paling kaya di dorm ini emang tem ?

AmiMaafinAbi : kenal eoh

wongsugih : siapa ?

AmiMaafinAbi : yaaaa yang tiap hari bisa ntraktir gue daebokki lah yaa….mang ada ?

wongsugih : sialan lu ngremehin gue tem !

AmiaMaafinAbi : dih siapa ? buktiin makanyaaaaa hyungg yang tjakeppp bertubi – tubi

wongsugih : anjrt-_-

kjongdae : leh uga..

BBH : Hun…nanti harus total ya mainnya, tunjukin kalo kamu bisa ^^

Doball1293 : RT BBH!

Osh_lulu20 : makasih uke hyung yang cantik ^^

PCY : btw Luhan hyung udah tau ?

Wu_pan : cadel lu main pelem sama artis china ? siapa ? Luhan kah ?

Osh_lulu20 : bukan sayangnya… ;(((((((((

Its_xiu26 : baperlah Oh Sehun -_-

BBH : sian-"

PCY : *brbcaritissue*

Kungfuholic_zt : yang sabarr

Lh_sh12 : nggak sama aku juga nggak apa2…

BBH : LUHAN HYUNG!

PCY : LUHAN HYUNG! (2)

Doball1293 : LUHAN HYUUUUNGGG {}{}{}{}{}

AmiMaafinAbi : LULU HYUNG BOGOSHIPEOOOOOO :**********

Its_xiu26 : astaga Lu….tumben mau chat bareng :*****

Kungfuholic_zt : LUGEEEEEEEE

Zyx_kyeopta : sarangaheeeeyoo….saranghaeeeee LUge 3 3

Wu_pan : LUHAANNNN…

Wongsugih : Luhan hyung :'(((((

Kjongdae : LUHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN HYUNGGGGG :')))))

Osh_lulu20 : bunda kok jawabnya gitu? Kan kemarin ayah udah jelasin ke bunda;(

Lh_sh12 : aku kenapa emang ?

Osh_lulu20 : bunda kayak ga ikhlas ;(

Lh_sh12 : aku ikhlas kok:')

Osh_lulu20 : kok jadi aku kamu sih bund, bunda pasti marah nih;(

Ls_sh12 : ngapain marah sih? Aku seneng kamu main drama

PCY : Mih, pindah lapak yuk

BBH : yuk pih,

BBH : Luhan hyung…..kapan kapan main ke Korea lagi yaaa :***

 _ **PCY left chat**_

 _ **BBH left chat**_

Doball1293 : Luhan hyung makin cantik dp nya cuteeeeeee mwahhhh :** abi ke dapur gih bantuin ami bikin sup

AmiMaafinAbi : Siapppp amiii:** Luhan hyung hwaiting! 3

 _ **Doball1293 left chat**_

 _ **AmiMaafinAbi left chat**_

Kjongdae : Luhan hyung nanti ajarin gue main rubik ya, nanti gue PING :**

Its_xiu26 : Saranghae Xiao Lu ^^

 _ **Kjongdae left chat**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 left chat**_

Wu_pan : Zizi ? ga pengen left chat juga ?

Kungfuholic_zt : pengen

Wu_pan : yuk

Kungfuholic_zt : iyaaa duizhang

 _ **Kungfuholic_zt left chat**_

 _ **Wu_pan left chat**_

Osh_lulu20 : bund ?

Lh_sh12 : dari sekian banyaknya artis china kenapa musti dia yang jadi lawan main kamu ?

Lh_sh12 : kenapa genrenya romance pula ?

Lh_sh12 : aku lihat di sosmed ada Kissing scenenya juga!

Lh_sh12 : kenapa ?

 _ **Wongsugih left chat**_

Lh_sh12 : Yixing jangan berani beraninya lo left chat!

Zyx_kyeopta : aku mau chatting sama suho hyung, mian

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta left chat**_

osh_lulu20 : astaga bundaaaa…siapa yang mau kiss sama cewek itu?;((( enggak bund, ayah nggk mau

lh_sh12 : …

osh_sh20 : bundaa…..ayah juga gatau kalo dipasangin sama cewek itu

osh_lulu20 : bunda nggak suka kalo ayah nunjukin kemampuan acting ayah?

lh_sh12 : suka

osh_lulu20 : terus kenapa bunda marah sih?;(

Lh_sh12 : ga harus kissing scene kan ?!

Osh_lulu20 : ya Allah bund enggak bunnnnndaaaaaa :'(

Lh_sh12 : …

Osh_lulu20 : bunda, ayah tu sayang banget sama bunda….ayah dari kemarin pengen Video Call sama bunda tapi bunda reject mulu ;( sekarang bunda mau join conv. ehh malah marah bunda jangan gini dongsss

Lh_sh12 : aku nggak marah Sehun!

Osh_lulu20 : kan jadi gitu manggilnya ;(

Lh_sh12 : bodo

Osh_lulu20 : bunddd!

Lh_sh12 : peka Sehun peka!

Osh_lulu20 : maksudnya ?

Lh_sh12 : sehun bego!

Lh_sh12 : benci! Kesel!

Lh_sh : bye!

Osh_lulu20 : bunda jangan off! Kalo enggak!

Lh_sh12 : apa ?

Osh_lulu20 : yaudah gini aja…ayah sayang banget sama bunda, ayah nggak mau bunda marah marah terus nanti ujungnya pasti nangis, ayah nggak mau!…jadi…..

Lh_sh12 : jadi ?

Osh_lulu20 : ayah bakal batalin kontrak drama itu bund

Lh_sh12 : eh ? :o :o :o :O :O :O :O

Osh_lulu20 : biar ayah bebas dari ancaman kissing scene dan bunda nggak marah marah lagi deal ?

Lh_sh12 : kok gitu sih yah ;(

Osh_lulu20 : terus bunda maunya gimana ? ayah bingung

Lh_sh12 : jangan dibatalin

Osh_lulu20 : mending batal daripada bunda marah:***

Lh_sh12 : jangan ;(((

Osh_lulu20 : hah terus ayah mesti gimana bun ?

Lh_sh12 : nggak tau ToT

Osh_lulu20 : bunda..

Lh_sh12 : hm ?:(

Osh_lulu20 : bunda jangan cemburu

Osh_lulu20 : cinta ayah Cuma buat bunda S.E.O.R.A.N.G

Osh_lulu20 : bunda jauh lebih cantik dari lawan main ayah :*

Osh_lulu20 : kalo pun ada kissing scene nya nanti ayah bakal ngomong ke manager ayah bund.. bunda tenang aja, sejatinya bibir ini hanya milik bunda seorang :**************

Lh_sh12 : ayah

Osh_lulu20 : bunda percaya sama ayah kan ?

Lh_sh12 : hehem {}

Osh_lulu20 : yaudah sekarang bunda tenang dulu, besok…..

Lh_sh12 : iya ?

Osh_lulu20 : ayah ke Beijing

Lh_sh12 : hah? Kok udah mulai syutingnya sih ;((((((((

Osh_lulu20 : belum cantikk hadeuh

Lh_sh12 : terus ? kalian katanya masih libur manggung

Osh_lulu20 : mau kerumah calon, cewek cantik

Lh_sh12 : oh

Osh_lulu20 : bunda jangan mulai deh-_-

Osh_lulu20 : ayah mau kerumah bunda, boleh nggak ?

Lh_sh12 : eh ? serius ?

Osh_lulu20 : gak

Lh_sh12 : ;((((((((

Osh_lulu20 : iya istriku :****** mau jalan jalan sama bunda sehariann, boleh ?

Lh_sh12 : ayahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh {}{}{}{}{}{}

Osh_lulu20 : boleh ?

Lh_sh12 : iya iyaaa bangett ))))))) *Luv* *luv* *luv*

Osh_lulu20 : nah gitu kan cantik :*****

Lh_sh12 : hehehe^^

Osh_lulu20 : bund…

Lh_sh12 : iya yah ?

Osh_lulu20 : ayah minta sesuatu dong :D

Lh_sh12 : apa ? emot cium ? emot cute ?

Osh_luu20 : foto bund

Lh_sh12 : iya nanti bunda kirim, sama embul ya yah

Osh_lulu20 : bukan

Lh_sh12 : ih?

Osh_lulu20 : foto bunda Cuma pake lingerie :D yang kelihatan paha sama dadanya huh

Lh_sh12 : yah -_-

Osh_lulu20 : bund ayolah, ayah tegang nih

Lh_sh12 : -_-

Osh_lulu20 : hehehe :D :*****

 **HIHIHIHI DIBALIKKK DRAMA SEHUN "I LOVE CATMAN" terselip cerita seperti ini kawan kkkk….**

 **oemgihh~~~~~~~~ ini gue ceritanya sebel soalnya Sehun main main drama yang lawan mainnya dengan segala kewow an(?) dan bukan hanya kebetulan semata kok yaaa sama gitu loh sama yang main iklan OPPO with Bundaaa helloowwwwwww … LUKI BAT TU CEWEK -_- But….semoga proses syutingnya ayah lancarrrrrrrrrrrrr…suksesssssssssss dan bisa total yaaa…. Yang penting tu ya nggak ada Kissing kissingannya gitu looo beb hihih~~ oke deh… semoga kalian suka ching :************ gue besok UKK gaeeee -_- doaken lancarr eakkkkkk :******


	5. Chapter 5

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sehun Ilang-**

 **9:20 p.m**

 _ **AmiMaafinAbi changed his display name to Temsek**_

 _ **Temsek new status**_

"Someone tuluuuuuuuuuuuunqqq"

 _ **Doball1293 is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Wongsugih is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **Kungfuholic_zt is online**_

PCY : PING!

PCY : PAAN WOY ?/

Temsek : Hyunggg heleeeeeeeeeppppppppppp mih

PCY : PAAN ?

BBH : Ada apasih Jong?

Dobal1293 : Abi menghitam lagi kah ? kan kemarin udah ami beliin lulur bi ? '-'

Temsek : ini beda perkara amiii cannnss

BBH : paan lo panggil panggil suami gue -_-

PCY : ciye cemburu :PPPP

BBH : idih gak

Temsek : Cantikkkkkk maksuddd gueehh bukan chantoll heoolllllll

Temsek : hyunggggg helleeppppp pliissssssssssssssssssssss

Wongsugih : ada apa sih Jong ?

Temsek : SEHUN!

Doball1293 : Sehun kenapa ?

PCY : gallon lagi dah dia kebiasaan

BBH : Bukan keknya pih

Temsek : SEHUNNN gaessssssssssssssssss omg

Wongsugih : lu harus di sogok dollars apa piye sih Jong biar lancar ngomongnya

ish

Temsek : hehe iya nih kayaknya

BBH : ada apa sih Jong sama sehun ?

PCY : Kemal!

BBH : brisik!

Temsek : anu sehun

Doball1293 : anunya sehun kenapa bi ?

Wongsugih : soo -_-

PCY : ngacung

BBH : pi -_-

Wongsugih : lu cepet ngomong dah jong daripada mikir kotor semua ini

Temsek : heheh iyaaa

Temsek : aduhh gimana iniiiiiiiii hyungggggggg…..ahhh ottteeeeeeeeeee

Sehunnnnn

Wu_pan : Jong plis deh buruuuuu-_-

Temsek : Sehun nggak ada dikamarnyaa bebbssss

PCY : yaelah, dia lagi pipis kalii

BBH : Mungkin dilemari

PCY : gamuat lemarinya mih -_-

Doball1293 : nyari sinyal di halaman kali bi….kenapa panic gitu sih dorm kita kan

Luassssss

Wongsugih : di hp nya luhan hyung mah dia always stay :'v

Temsek : aduhhhhh hyung sumpahhh gue ga booonggg sehun ilang ini daruratttttt

Temsek : kopernya nggak ada woy, demiiii :OOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Wongsugih : mungkin di rongsokin '-'

PCY : kaya ada yang ga beres

BBH : Suho hyung gimana sih orang leader juga jawabannya ngawur hngg

Doball1293 : ilangnya dimana sih bi maksud abi apa ?

Temsek : mi, dia dari tadi nggak ada. Kopernya juga ilang. Masa ami gapahamm sehhhhh kalapp woyyyyy ammii gemesss

Wu_pan : jangan jangan …?

BBH : apa apa ?

Kungfuholic_zt : sehun holidayyyyy~

Wongsugih : mosok ?

BBH : ha ?

PCY : ah yang alright ? :o

Wu_pan : maksud zizi sehun liburan diem diem bawa koper tanpa sepengetahuan….

Kungfuholic_zt : that's right duizhang

Temsek : emang cadel leburan kemana ?

Doball1293 : liburan biii-_-

Temsek : heheh typo ami unyuuu :***********

 _ **Its_xiu26 is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Yzx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 kjongdae zyx_kyeopta joined convertations**_

Its_xiu26 : Jongin kenapa ?

Kjongdae : kata siapa sehun ilang ?

Temsek : hngg kudet deh

PCY : Kata si item sih

Doball1293 : ceye hati hati kalo ngmong dasar dobi caplang

BBH : hey kyung jangan ngatain papih akuuu! Mata pingpong!

Temsek : apa masud mu Baek hyung? Jangan ngatain ami ku tercintaaa! Dasar cabe

PCY : siapa yang lo bilang cabe tem ? dasar dekil bau kaki iyuhh

Doball1293 : ceye blangsakh -_-

BBH : Kyungsoo cebol!

Temsek : baekhyun gatelllll

PCY : Temsekkk diemm looooo anak cebong!

Wongsugih : DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

Doball1293 : ..

Temsek : …

PCY : ..

BBH : …..

Kjongdae : mamposs

Its_ciu26 : mamposs (2)

Kjongdae : bebebb :*****

Its_xiu26 : siapa ya ?

Kjongdae : pacar kamu lah beb

Its_xiu26 : bukan ih

Kjongdae : loh ? kok gitu sihh ;((((((((((

Its_xiu26 : kamu masa depanku xixixixixi

Kjongdae : woaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh bebebb :*

Wongsugih : ini lagi!

Its_xiu26 : map

Kjongdae : sorry *nyanyibarengJB*

Zyx_kyeopta : jadi bisa jelasin ada apa sama sehun ?

Wongsugih : sayang :******

PCY : siapa tadi yang nyuruh diem?

Temsek : leader sengklehk -_-

Zyx_kyeopta : Jongin jangan gitu sih dasar pesekk!

Kungfuholic_zt : mas ?

Wu_pan : Udahhhhhhhh udaaahhh woy! Sebenernya masalah utama kita sehun ilang apa mau saling ejek2an apa gimana ?

Kjongdae : siapa bilang sehun ilang sih ?

Wu_pan : item

Kungfuholic_zt : jongin sih

Kjongdae : hahahahahahahahahahahaah

Its_xiu26 : loh gimana sih chen -_-

Temsek : ngapa nangis sih

doball1293 : tertawa abiiiiii

PCY : peak!

Wongsugih : lu tau sesuatu kah pala rubik ?

Its_xiu26 : maksud L ?

Wongsugih : hihi palanya chen kan kotak kek rubik hyung *peace*

Kjondae : sehun nggk ilang kelllleeeeesssssss

Kungfuholic_zt : maksudnya ?

Wu_pan : terus dia kenama ?

Kungfuholic : jangan dibalik balik lah mas… kemana

Wu_pan : hehehe iya zizi :**

 _ **Lh_sh12 is online**_

 _ **Lh_sh12 is joined convertations**_

PCY : eh Luhan hyung onlineeeeeeeeeeeee

BBH : Luhan hyouuunggg!

Lh_sh12 : …..

Doball1293 : Luhan hyung sehun ilanggg ;((((((((((((

Lh_sh12 : siapa yang hilang ?

Temsek : sehun hyungg cadel bening kulit susu alias albino yehet ;(((((((

Lh_sh12 : siapa yang bilang ?

Kjongdae : temsek noh bikin hoax aja bawaanya

Lh_sh12 : hahaahahahahaha hyung pada peakkkkk nih wkwkw kudet

PCY : ih kok luhan hyung ngatain kita peak sih

BBH : perasaan tuaaan luhan hyung deh

Temsek : luhan hyung sehat ?

Lh_sh12 : ndasmu! Sehat lah tem

Wongsugih : gue tau ini siapa deh kayaknya

Zyx_kyeopta : ya luhan hyung lah yang siapa lagi ?

Doball1293 : luhan hyung nggak pernah bilang gitu, disini yang berani nyela hyungnya itu Cuma sehun

Lh_sh12 : behhhh

Temsek : maksud ami,, itu bukan luhan hyung ?

Wongsugih : bukan! Ini gue kenal kayaknya bentar2

Wu_pan : bahasanya serem gini bukan luhan ah

Kjongdae : sehun ?

Lh_sh12 : apa ?

BBH : ih mentang2 pacarnya jawab sendiri

Lh_sh12 : tadi manggil sehun kenapa hyung ?

Kjongdae : jelasin nih gue bingung ngomongnya

PCY : kalian kenapa sih ?

Kjongdae : kasian muka ceye udah pucet kemal

PCY : barudak -_-

Lh_sh12 : buahahaha saolohhhhhh

Lh_sh12 :ni hao sehun ada disini kkkkkk

BBH : haaaaaaaaaaaa?

PCY : apaaaaaaaa?

Doball1293 : what ?

Temsek : oemjiiihhh

Zyx_kyeopta : jadi sehun kamu pake akunnya luhan hyung ?

Lh_sh12 : enggak Lay hyung yang cantik

Lh_sh12 : sehun lagi…

Its_xiu26 : sehun pembajak ih

Wu_pan : iuhh bats

Lh_sh12 : ih siapa sih.. sehun lagi di Beijing tauuukkkk

Wongsugih : ngapainnn di Beijing loooooo del ?

Lh_sh12 : nemuin bunda lah, yakan bund :********

Lh_sh12 : bunda lagi disamping sehun ini, udah dulu yaa..sehun mau ena enaaaa sama luhan hyung… ppppaaiii hyung2 ku yang tampan dan cantik

:**********

 _ **Lh_sh12 is offline**_

PCY : giall… sejak kapan cadel di Beijing

Kjongdae : tadi malem sih berangkatnya, sampai sana subuh

Doball1293 : mau ngapain sehun di Beijing ? ada skejul syuting kah ?

Kjongdae : enggak. Mau jalan2 sama luhan hyung katanya biar nggak marah marah lagi sih

BBH : astagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

PCY : eommaya!

Wu_pan : wah wah ku acungi jempol perjuanganmu Hun!

Kungfuholic_zt : sehun is the best

Its_xiu26 : demi bundanya hahahhahahah

Temsek : pengen ena ena juga sama amii :***

Doball1293 : -_-

PCY : *angkatbannerHUNHAN*

Wongsugih : cinta sehun ke luhan hyung segala galanya dahhh jadi terharu :'(

Zyx_kyeopta : sama ;((

Kjongdae : haaahh so sweeett yaaaa :')))))))

Sementara itu dikediaman sang pria cantik, Luhan. Ia membawakan secangkir teh hangat yang ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat dimana sang pria tampan memandangnya tanpa berkedip

Sehun : bunda…..duduk sini dipangkuan ayah

Sehun menarik lembut lengan Luhan dan membawanya duduk nyaman dipaha kekarnya.

Luhan : hmmm ada apa yah ?

Luhan tersenyum memamerkan betapa indahnya senyuman yang ia ukir di kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat sang pria tampan itu semakin jatuh tenggelam ke dasar cintanya pada Luhan. Sehun pun mengecup kening Luhan dengan penuh sayang, menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang tlah lama dipendamnya dan tak lupa rasa bersalah karna ia tahu bahwa Luhan cemburu dengan kabar Sehun yang akan debut acting dalam sebuah drama bergenre romance itu.

Sehun : udah nggak marah kan ?

Luhan : gimanaaa yaaaaa emmm

Sehun : bunda jangan sok imut deh

Luhan : eh emang aku imut sih

Sehun : bunda tu cantik…..imut juga sih hehehe

Luhan : cantikan mana sama lawan main ayah ?

Sehun : jauuuuuuhh lebih cantik lawan main ena ena ayah lah

Luhan : ihh

Sehun : bund…mau dong

Luhan : ayah jangan grepe – grepe ih

Sehun : kangennn punya bunda

Luhan : hmmm ntar juga bakal dapet yang lebih empuk

Sehun : hah ngambek terus nih… ayah jauh jauh kesini masak Cuma dingambekin gini sih bundd

Luhan : bodo

Sehun : yaudah ayah gendong ke kamar deh

Luhan : loh eh ayah!

Sehun : adek kangen lubang bunda, jadi nurut aja sama ayah

Luhan : iihhhhhhhhhh

Dan untuk chapter ini Ayah dan Bunda menghabiskan hari mereka dengan beradegan panas dirangjang…

Wahahhh sehun udah nyampek Bijing gaessss wkwkwk…..kesian jongin kebingungan krik krik krik…adoh…. Kok gue makin nyeth ya sama drama I LOVE CATMAN aaaaa..semoga hati ini baik-baik saja :') Believe in HUNHAN yo yo yo…. Btw sukses buat konser China Tour bubun yang cantekkksss :********** dan aaaahhhh gue baru selesai UKK ching rasanya tuuuu kayak abis di celup aspal terus di angkat abis itu di celupin ke es kutub behhh segerrr batt legaaaaaaa deh intinya, nanti yang kelas 3 juga bakal rasain yang sama wkwk.. ditunggu reviewnya yaaaa LUV :*


	6. Chapter 6

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **BAEKHYUN GAGAL PAHAM"**

 **10:12 p.m**

 _ **BBH new status**_

"sepiiiiii nih…yang belom tidur chat!"

 **10:20 p.m**

 _ **Doball1293 changed his display name to dodo**_

 _ **Dodo started conv with BBH**_

Dodo : Baek ?

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : bikin rujak yuk

BBH : apa kyung ?

BBH : malem malem gini ngrujak ?

Dodo : iya, enggak apa2 kan ?

BBH : gapapa sih, tapi aneh aja masa malem malem makan rujak kyung -_-

Dodo : lagi pengen aja sih Baek, gimana mau nggak ?

BBH : kamu sehat kan kyung ?

Dodo : lah…sehat lah baek, kenapa emang ?

BBH : kamu udah berapa kali sama temsek ?

Dodo : maksudnya ?

BBH : aku curiga :OOOOOOOOO

Dodo : curiga kenapa sih baek ?

BBH : kamu hamil ?

Dodo : hah ?

Dodo : baekhyun ngacoooo banget sih ngomonggnyaaaa *pout*

Dodo : mana mungkin aku hamill

Dodo : lagi nggak subur sih ih

BBH : nah…jadi kamu beneran udah pernah nglakuin itu sama jongin ?

Dodo : nglakuin apa baekkkkk ?/

BBH : s*x

Dodo : six ?

BBH : ya ampun sex kyungsoo

Dodo : hah ?

Dodo : pernah sih…emang kenapa ?

BBH : ya ampunnnn

BBH : pasti temsek gapake pengaman ya ?

BBH : kamu jadi kebobolan gini aduhh kyungg ottttttttokkkeek

Dodo : kamu kenapa sih baek ? maksud kamu apasih?

BBH : kyung kamu udah pernah sex sama temsek, gapake pengaman, terus

sekarang tiba tiba kamu ngajak rujakan malem gini, kamu lagi ngidam

kyung…kamu hamilll

Dodo : BAEKHYUNN! Aku nggak hamilll!

BBH : jelas2 kamu lagi ngidammmm

Dodo : pengen bukan berarti ngidam baekhyunnnn

Dodo : ah yaudah deh, kamu sensi banget. Aku tidur aja bye

 _ **Dodo is offline**_

BBH : yah kyung kok off siiihhhh -_-

Unknown : PING!

BBH : ?

Unknown : :D

BBH : ?

Unknown : hihihi :*

BBH : !

 _ **BBH new status**_

"tolong ih ada orang kuker nge chat aku :3"

Unkown : kok aku dikatain kuker sih mih -_-

BBH : siapa lo kok manggil2 gue mami ? idiuhh

Unknown : jadi mami ga kenal aku ?

BBH : gk

Unknown : yaAllah mami ;'(

BBH : :-/

Unknown : jahat!

BBH : .

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **PCY started conv with BBH and unknown**_

PCY : Ada apa mih ?

BBH : papii!

Unknown : papiiii!

BBH : :o siapa sih ?

PCY : kenapa di privat ini akunnya siapa ?

BBH : tau nih orang kuker

Unknown : kalian ga kenal aku jahat!

PCY : Jong gausah pake akun privat deh ih

BBH : jongin ?

Unknown : aku bukan jongin

PCY : Barudak,,,, plis ngaku deh. Jangan bikin gue kepo

Unknown : papi mah dari dulu emang kepo :D

BBH : apasih manggil suami aku papi -_-

Unknown : dia kan juga papi aku !

BBH : helooooo lo siapa dih orgil

Unknown : jadi mami nglahirin orang gila ?

BBH : siapa juga yang nglahirin elo -_-

PCY : ini akun siapa sihhh?

Unknown : oke oke ini akun mphi

BBH : ha ?

PCY : mphi? Ngapain pake akun privat sihh nak?

BBH : jadi kamu anak mami sama papi?

Unknown : yang kata mami kuker sama gila -,-

BBH : aduh maaf sayang, abis malem malem gini kamu pake akun privat

PCY : udah tau mamimu lagi sensi

Unknown : emang mami kenapa kok sensi ?

BBH : biasa aja sih pi, gapapa kok mphi,jadi ngapain ngechat mami tumben

Unknown : mphi Cuma minta izin boleh

BBH : izin apa ?

Unknown : mau jalan sama kuki mii

BBH : malem malem gini ? astaga ga boleh!

BBH : anak orang jangan! Mami ga kasih izin

Unknown : ya ampun mami belum juga selesai ngomongnya fiuufff

BBH : pokoknya nggak boleh

Unknown : pi ?

PCY : jalan kemana sih mphi ? udah malem gini emang kuki mau ?

BBH : iya sih. Nanti kalo kamu apa2in dia gimana, terus dia hamil kaya

kyungsoo..enggak2 mami gaizinin

Unknown : ha ? tante kyungsoo hamilll?

PCY : Mi? jangan asal ngomong deh

BBH : mami nggak asal ngomong kok pi, kyungsoo sendiri yang ngomong ke

Mami

PCY : ah masa

Unknown : tante kyungsoo kok bisa hamil gimana sih mi ?

BBH : ya kan kyungsoo sama temsek

PCY : mi plis jangan ngomong gitu sama anak kita

BBH : blm selesai ketik udah di pending papi yaudah deh

Unknown : mphi gamau keluar malem kok mi, tapi….

BBH : pokoknya jangan nak !

Unknown : besok miiih besokk nggk sekarangggg, mphi takut masuk anginnnnn

Juga

PCY : udahlah, papi kasih izin. Tapi inget jangan lama – lama perginya, inget

waktu ya. Anak perawan orang jangan sampai kenapa2 you understand ?

Unknown : hehehe siap papi :D {}

BBH : papi kok gitu sih -_-\

BBH : kasian kuki kalo kaya kyungsoo gimana?

PCY : mamih aneh, tidur yuk udah malem!

BBH : ihh

PCY : ayokk

BBH : yaudah deh

Unknown : jaljaaaa mami papiii :***

BBH : iya sayangg :*

PCY : hm

 _ **BBH is offline**_

 _ **PCY is offline**_

 _ **Unknown started conv with dodo**_

Unknown : PING!

Unknown : chukkaeeee tante Kyung :D semoga anaknya nanti cowok mirip aku yaaaa :***** sehat selalu… :*

 _ **Unknown is offline**_

Dodo : eh siapa nih

Dodo : hey ? maksud kamu apa ?

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : iihhhh pasti ini ulah si Baekkkkkkk .

 **11.00 p.m**

 _ **Dodo started conv with temsek**_

Dodo : abiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Dodo : abiiiii ke kamarrrr amii sekarang!

Dodo : abiiiiiiiii .

 _ **Temsek is online**_

Temsek : apa si amiiiii….abi baru gosok gigi mau bobok

Temsek : abi ngantuk banget ini

Temsek : ami aja yang kesini ya

Dodo : abii masak baekhyun ngatain ami hamillllll

Dodo : gimanaaa ini

Temsek : ha ?

Temsek : apaaaaaaa mi ?

Temsek : amii hamilllllll ?

Temsek : anak abi ?

Dodo : jamban…yaiyalah anak abiiiiii -_-

Dodo : etapi ami nggak hamil biiiiiiii

Temsek : lah terus baekhyun bisa ngatain ami hamil gimana ? :OOOOOOO

Dodo : jadii tu tadi ami laper pengen yang pedes pedes gara gara nonton acara masak, terus ami pengen rujak bi, mumpung yang baekhyun bikin status yang blm tidur chat, nah ami chat deh.. terus baek bilang ami aneh, lah dia curiga. Nanya2 ami udah berapa kali ena ena sama abi, terus dia bilang ami ngidam, berarti ami lagi hamil, gitu biii -_

Temsek :

Dodo : bi ?

Temsek :

Dodo : abiiiiii?

Temsek :

Dodo : abiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_-

Dodo : abiii gabales ami tabok nih

Dodo : abiiii!

Temsek : iya amiiii

Temsek : abi ketiduran maapken :*

Temsek : abis chat ami panjang banget hehe

Dodo : -_-

Temsek : hehe yaudah abi lanjut tidur yaa mii

Dodo : loooohhhh ?

Temsek : kenapa mii ? '-'

Dodo : abi nggak kesel ?

Temsek : kesel knp?

Dodo : ami dikatain hamillllllll

Temsek : ya enggak lah mi, lah kata ami ami nggk hamil gimana sih

Dodo : -_-

Temsek : ami nggak ngrasa hamil kan ?

Dodo : gk

Temsek : iya udah mi, knapa bingung. Udah malem bobok yuk

Dodo : yuk deh

Temsek : selamat malam cintakuhhh :*

Dodo :

Temsek : :"""""

 **7:00 a.m**

 _ **BBH new status**_

"cari susu formalaaaaa buat kyungiieee :*"

 **Osh_lulu20 is online**

 **Wu_pan is online**

 **Lh_sh12 is online**

 **Zyx_kyeopta is online**

 **Wongsugih is online**

 **Dodo is online**

 **Temsek is online**

 **Kjongdae is online**

 **Its_xiu26 is online**

 **Kungfuholic_zt is online**

 **PCY is online**

 _PCY and 10 others joined convertations_

Temsek : woyyyyy baekh hyung ngapainn beliin susu formula buat amiiiiiiii -_-

Dodo : baek jangan mulai deh -_-

Osh_lulu20 : apa maksudnya nihh?

lh_sh12 : kyungsoo seperti bayi

Wu_pan : Lu….emang kyungsoo masih imut sih

Kungfuholic_zt : ehm

Temsek : kamu juga imut kok nda…

Dodo : :-/

Osh_lulu20 : bunda ?

Lh_sh2 : iya yah ?

Osh_lulu20 : aku nggk manggil kamu kok lu

Lh_sh12 : eh ? :o kok jadi gitu

Temsek : maksud guaaa paNDA guysssss bukann bundaaaa

Temsek : ami jangan salah paham duluuu

Wongsugih : hunhan kenapa nih ?

Zyx_kyeopta : dudududu

PCY : hah konflik lagi konflik lagi

Lh_sh12 : ayah knp sih ?

 _ **Osh_lulu20 is offline**_

Wongsugih : nah cadel malah off xixixixixi

Zyx_kyeopta : yang kamu jangan ketawa diatas penderitaan pasangan lain deh

Temsek : noh denger noh leaderrrrr tajirrr tapi pellleeeiitsss

Kjongdae : annjiirrr XD XD XD

Its_xiu26 : padahal kalian kemarin baru kencan kan Lu ?

Lh_sh12 : iya hyung

Kungfuholic_zt : hmmmm

Wu_pan : hunhan hunhan

BBH : kyungsoooooo ? btw aku beli popok sekalian nihhh hihihi warna

pink sama biru, yang pink buat bayi cewek yang biru buat cowok, gimana ?

Wongsugih : lohh, baek emang ada acara apa kamu beli popok ? :o

Zyx_kyeopta : kyungsoo ?

BBH : kungie hamil

Kjongdae : what ?

Wu_pan : apaaaaaaaaaa?

Kungfuholic_zt : mwooo ?

Lh_sh12 : jinjja ?

Its_xiu26 : k kyungsoo h hamil ?/

PCY : mi ?

Temsek : baek hyung ?

Dodo : demii baekhyun cabeeeee kiloannn gue bakal manggang lo hidup2….

Dodo : aku nggk hamiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll baeeeeeeeeekkkkkk

Dodo : berapa kali harus ngechat kalo aku nggk hamiiilllllllllllllllllllll njayy

BBH : jelas jelas kamu lagi ngidamm huh

Dodo : omoooooooooooooo seterah seterah seterah/ aku off bye

 _ **Dodo left convertation**_

Kjongdae : kobisa sihhhhhhh tem lu sehebat itu, gue juga mau

Wongsugih : RT Muka rubik ;-;

Wu_pan : jong lu bener bener JOOSSS TENAN!

Its_xiu26 : maksud kamu apa beb ? *towelchentong

Zyx_kyeopta : yang kamu maksudnya apa ?

Kungfuholic_zt : kalian juga mau hamilin para uke nih ?

PCY : mami dimana sekarang ?/ papi jemput. Kita pulang!

BBH : udah di depan parkiran mall deket dorm

 **PCY is offline**

Temsek : huanjiiiirrrrrrrrrr…demi gue sllu pake pengaman kalo mau enaena sama amiiiiiii….kyungsoo nggk hamil kok….ini semua gara gara baek hyung!

Kjongdae : plisssssssss jongtem kasih tau gue gmana caranya?

Temsek : …..

Wongsugih : jangan pelit2 sama kita tem

Wu_pan : iya dihhh elu jong!

 **Zyx_kyeopta is offline**

 **Kungfuholic_zt is offline**

BBH : chukkaeyooo Kim Jongin bentar lagi kamu jadi abiiii benerann buat anak kamuuuuuuuu {}

 **BBH is offline**

Temsek : BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

 **GAGAL PAHAM BAEKHYUN NGGAK LUCU BAT YAAAAA XD bikin semua member KAACCCAAUU XD terutama Kyungsooo :vvvvv aduhhhh maapkan dakuuuuuu kyungsooooo eonniiiii… :********

 **Gimana chat mereka selanjutnya? Ditunggu saja bebss :** btw terimkasihhhh review kalian neomu neomu membantuuuu saranghaeeee *sungkem. Buat yang rekomen2, pasti bakal gue kasih kok tenang aja, tapi nggak bisa langsung update soalnya cerita ini udah ada alurnya hehehe….jangan marah ya… tapi pasti semua couple bakal merata kok sekali lagi terimakasihhh chinguuuuu {} {} {} :")**


	7. Chapter 7

New EXO Fanfiction Story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

EXO Chats Mode On

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAO LAGI SENSI"

 **12:12 p.m**

 _ **Lh_sh12 is online**_

 _ **Kungfuholic_zt is online**_

 _ **Lh_sh12 changed his display name to DeerOh**_

 _ **Kungfuholic_zt changed his display name to panda**_

 _ **deerOh started conv with panda**_

deerOh : PING!

deerOh : nda?

deerOh : lu nanti berangkat jam berapa ?

panda : ha ?

panda : berangkat kemana sih ?

deerOh : yatuhan ke bandara ndaaaaa

panda : ngapain ?

deerOh : lu lupa apa gimana sih ? katanya kita berempat mau ke Korea

panda : oh…itu…em ngapain kesana ?

deerOh : lah :o

panda : ?

panda : gue males hyung

deerOh : ih lu gimana sih nda kemarin yang merajuk minta ke ketemu sooman uncle siapa ?

panda : lupa juga

deerOh : amssyoongggg ! panda lu kenapa sih ? yang rewel minta kesana kan eloooooooooooooo

panda : aduhh hyung udah deh gue udah lupa sama yang kemarin2 dan dulu2, jadi gue gamau!

deerOh : eh gabisa gitu dong, gue udah siap2 masukin baju segala macam elu seenak jidat ceye cancel gitu aja

deerOh : mumpung Yixing juga mau balik nihhhhhh

panda : bodo

deerOh : yatuhaaaaaan elo kenapa sihh ndaa .

deerOh : duizhang mana duizhang ?

panda : tau

deerOh : elu lagi bulanan apa gimana sih iyuh

 _ **deerOh started conv with wu_pan**_

deerOh : kris!

deerOh : heh!

deerOh : sama aja ni berduaa hngggg

 _ **wu_pan is online**_

wu_pan : ada apaa lu ?

deerOh : hamdallah on juga

deerOh : jadi ga nih ?

wu_pan : jadi apa ?

deerOh : ke Korea

wu_pan : walah ya jadi dong gimana sih

deerOh : tapi bini lo tuh rewell lagi

wu_pan : zizi kenapa emang ?

deerOh : lu gabung chat aja biar tau jawaban dia

wu_pan : oke

 _ **wu_pan joined conv with deerOh and panda**_

wu_pan : PING!

deerOh : urus bini lu nih kris

wu_pan : zi kamu kenapa ? gamau ke Korea ?

panda : enggak

wu_pan : loh kenapa ? kemarin ngeyel pengen ketemu sooman, sekarang tibatiba nggk mau

panda : emang aku harus bilang ?

deerOh : heh ya harus lah nda,, lo udah bikin kita semua bingung dengan segala macam dadakan giniiiiiii

wu_pan : tenang Lu, biar aku yang urus

deerOh : iyadeh

wu_pan : zi kamu bilang sama aku , kenapa kamu tiba – tiba ga mau ke Korea ?

panda : …..

wu_pan : zizi aku nggak pernah ajarin kamu nggk bales chat yaaa

panda : aku nggk siapppp

wu_pan : kenapa tiba tiba nggk siap ?

panda : haaaahh

panda : aku kangen sama anak anak EXO :'((( aku pengen tinggal bareng mereka lagi, tapii…

wu_pan : tapi apa ?

panda : fans mereka udah nggak mau nerima aku lagi mas :'(

panda : aku takuttt

panda : aku nggk berani datang ke korea, sebenernya aku pengen

wu_pan : ya ampun zizi, kenapa kamu jadi sensi gini sama mereka. Kita kan niatnya silaturohmi sama anak EXO, bukan kembali..

wu_pan : jadi nggak usah minder

wu_pan : lagian ada mas kok ya ?

panda : hmm iyasih

wu_pan : jadi mau ya ? kasian Luhan udah siap2, yixing juga udah nunggu di bandara

 _ **zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **zyx_kyeopta joined convertations**_

zyx_kyeopta : pesawat 15 menit lagi berangkat, kalian masih apa ?

deerOh : bayi panda lagi rewel xing

zyx_kyeopta : tao kenapa kamu ?

wu_pan : tuh mereka udah nunggin zi…ayuk berangkat..mau ya

panda : hmmm..yaudah deh..aku mau

wu_pan : nahhhhh sip :*

deerOh : hah..gitu dong nda

zyx_kyeopta : yaudah ayo buru… ntar ketinggalan lagi

deerOh : berangkatt

wu_pan : siapp

panda : okay

* * *

 **01:15 p.m**

 _ **Wongsugih is changed his display name to susuho**_

 **01:17 p.m**

 _ **Temsek new status**_

"Yuhuuiii Chinese line mau ke koreaaaaa :D :D :D"

 _ **Dodo is coment Temsek status**_

"rindu kenangan ;;;;;;;;;;;;((((((((("

 _ **Kjongdae new status**_

"mau latihan bahasa china lagi sama Lulu hyung wkwkwk"

 _ **Osh_lulu20 started convertation with kjongdae**_

Osh_lulu20 : jangan deket2 sama bunda gueeee hyung *sentil

Kjongdae : yeeeeeee bodo amat

Osh_lulu20 : hyung belum pernah ngrasain disruduk angin yeth ?

Kjongdae : napa mang ?

Osh_lulu20 : itu yang akan terjadi pas hyung berani – beraninya deketin bunda sehun!

Kjongdae : dihh najong… elu aja sering marah – marahan sama bunda L

Osh_lulu20 : ya kan pacaran wajar kalo marahan :ppppp situ sih jomblo

Kjongdae : siapa bilaaangg…..gue punya xiuminn

Osh_lulu20 : heleh xiumin hyung aja masih suka ragu sama elu hyung :pppp

Kjongdae : anjirrrrrrrrrrrr magnae kalo ngomong suka benerrr hiksssssss x'D

Osh_lulu20 : bhaaaqqqqqqqqqq :vvvvv

 _ **Susuho invited temsek and 6 others**_

Susuho : PING!

Susuho : anak anakku ngumpul pada tjoba

BBH : halo halo ? why ?

PCY : tes tes…..yuhu im here

Temsek : ada apa hyuuungg tajirr anjirr XD

Dodo : yaaa ?

Osh_lulu20 : apa hyung?

Its_xiu26 : hader

Kjongdae : aku disiniii untukkkkk cintaaaaaaaaaaa XD

Osh_lulu20 : najiss

Kjongdae : *brbnungging

Susuho : oke gue ngundang kalian soalnya mau nanya seberapa persen persiapan kalian semuaaaaaa nak ?

Kjongdae : ha ? persiapan apa nih ?

BBH : ohh….50% aku siapp nih.. kalo digabung sama papii jadi 100% siap.. ya kan pi ?

PCY : iya mih

Dodo : penyambutan Luhan hyung, yixing, kris sama tao yang mau kesini cheenn hyung

Kjongdae : eh ada penyambutan nih?

Osh_lulu20 : buat yang special ya harus lahhhhh, dasar muka rubik

Its_xiu26 : emang kamu nggk tau chen ?

Kjongdae : aku taunya Cuma mereka mau kesini aja, nggk ada penyambutan beb

Susuho : yaudah penting sekarang lu tau chennntong

Susuho : eh btw makanan udah siap kyung ?

Dodo : bereeeeessssssss

Susuho : cakep :D

Susuho : tem….tulisan di depan udah dipasang lom ?

Temsek : udahh hyung, tinggal balonnya kurang dua

Susuho : tiup atuuh

Temsek : iya udah ini aku niup balon dulu ya bye

 _ **Temsek left chat**_

Susuho : yang bagian bersihin kamar sapaaaaaaa?

Osh_lulu20 : bunda tidur sama gue hyung jadi yaaaaaaaaa gue udah bersihin kamar gue sendiri XD

Susuho : kalo gitu xingxing juga ding tidur bareng gue kkk… eh btw kamar kristao udah belom? Siapa yang bersihin ?

Its_xiu26 : gue aja deh su…..

Kjongdae : kamar mereka kan gede.. aku bantuin ya beb

Its_xiu26 : iye

Susuho : oke deeehh sipppppp! Udah beres semua kalo gitu ya…

Susuho : eh BBH PCY ?

BBH : engghh kita kan yang nyiapin baju sama barang2 mereka.. yaudah ntar gue bawain koper mereka dehhh

PCY : iya deh

Susuho : yadah yang penting semua merata… :D

Susuho : selamatt penyambutannnnnnnn anak anak :******

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HEHEHEHE~~~~~~ UNTUK MINGGU INI FF EXO CHATS MODE ON AKU PENDING SAMPAI CHAPTER 7 YA GUYS :*********  
 **INI HARI TERAKHIR SANTAI KEDEPANNYA UDAH KARANTINA BUAT PERSIAPAN UN BESOK SENIN HUHUHUH…. BENTAR LAGI PERANG AJIN…SEMOGA LANCAR AJA NGERJAINNYA DAN LJK NYA JUGA NGGK ADA YANG BOLONG ATAUPUN BASAH KENA KERINGET….. MAAPKEN KALO ADA SALAH SAMA KALIAN.. DOAKAN AKU CHING {} JEONGMAL GOMAWO BUAT REVIEWNYA… KEEP RNR YA :") NANTI AKU BAKAL BALES SATU2 :* MISS YOU 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balesan review~~ ^^**

 **LaviniaCho21** : xiexie {} hohoho…..yang rajin sekolahnya yaa.. mian gabisa ngasih uang jajan XD

 **Viviyee** r : siap vi~~~ makasih yaaa

 **Nurul851** : wah..semoga doa kamu dijabah sama Allah,, amin amin yaRabb :*

 **Biezzle** : sepertinya episode khusus buat BaekYeol segera datang,, ditunggu ya ^^

 **Yoomi** : makasih say ^^ ini chat macem BBM gitu low… mereka suka alay sama PINGPINGAN gituu hehe

 **Itsathenazi** : ciyeee gimana yg abis UN ? lancar kan ? wkwk baekyeol nyari aman :D

 **Yessi94esy** : xiexie yess^^

 **Exoplanet** : iya ini aku masukin ke M, soalnya kedepannya cerita ini lebih cocok ke rate M ^^

 **Selenia Oh** : Chinese line udah nyampek sel :D

 **Luhunhan** : sippp masukan diterima

 **Kimeunyeol** : hehehehehe ff ini memang sengaja aku buat fast update :D biar ga penasaran2 banget dan ga bosen nungguin ^^

 **ALL (Yang nggak kesebut) : POKOKNYA PUS MAKASIH BANGET BUAT REVIEW SAMA SEMANGATNYA ^^ JANGAN BOSAN2 BACA FF INI YA :* {}**

* * *

 **New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

EXO Chats Mode On

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **CHEN KHILAF"**

 **5:20** **p.m**

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Susuho is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Panda is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **deerOh is online**_

 _ **Ohs_lulu20 changed his display name to Semi**_

 _ **Kjongdae invited temsek and 10 others**_

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : hey guyssss

Temsek : hmmm

Dodo : apeee ?

Zyx_kyeopta : …..

Susuho : yo yo man

Deeroh : punya ku Ho '-'

Susuho : heheh minjem atuuuh hyung cantik :*

Kjongdae : gue punya kabar HOOOOTTTTTT pemirsah

deerOh : kabar apaan ?

dodo : alah paling juga hoax doang sih lu hyung

susuho : pala rubik jan bikin hoax lagi yaaaaaaaaa

temsek : gue ga percaya sama kabar dari lo hyung -_-

kjongdae : aduhhh tapi ini gue ga kibul lagi bener ini hot..lulu hyung harus tau!

deerOh : hemmmhh tau apaan ?

kjongdae : liat deh uname nya sehunnn

deerOh : kenapa emang ?

kjongdae : luhan hyung udah baca ?

deerOh : udah lah, semi kan ?

kjongdae : nah..!

wu_pan : hmmmmm

panda : alalalala

wu_pan : :*

deerOh : emang kenapa Chenn ?

temsek : chentong berbelit -_-

dodo : ketauan banget mau ngibul lagi nih

susuho : kalappp gue sama elu chen demii

kjongdae : kalian kenapa sih kan gue Cuma mau kasih tempe info hottt

deerOh : iya jadi apaaaaa chen ?

temsek : TAHUUU WOY TAHUUU

kjongdae : hyung tau apa arti nama sehun ?

deerOh : gak

kjongdae : hyung ga curiga gitu ?

deerOh : kuker bat-_-

kjongdae : aihhh…..hyung ga marah kalo tau artinya ?

deerOh : yatuhan chen Cuma nama demi bulu ketek sehun itu ga penting

kjongdae : tapi nama hyung sllu berarti….contohnya sekarang, itu pasti arti nama hyung sama sehun kan ?

deerOh : iya

kjongdae : terus sehun nggk pake uname kaya Luhan hyung

deerOh : masalahnya dimanaaaa chenn ? itu kan hak diaaaa

temsek : aaaaaahhhhhhh ngantukkkk

 _ **temsek left chat**_

dodo : Jongin…..nggk tungguin guee sih -_-

 _ **dodo left chat**_

susuho : gue stay sampai semua terkuakkkkk

kjongdae : idih apan sih hyung ini benerrrrrr

deerOh : to the point ajaaaaaaaaaaa

kjongdae : semi itu singkatan dari

kjongdae : sehun….

Kjongdae : mirandaaaaa

Kjongdae : :D

deerOh : oh

 _ **its_xiu26 is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

kjongdae : wkwk rasain aja si cadel bakal dapet bogem

deerOh : enak aja

kjongdae : kenapa hyung ? cadel kan udah ga sayang lagi sama hyung buktinya dia ganti uname nya dan dikasih embel2 miranda

deerOh : gitu kah ?

susuho : bhaq ga mempannnn deh ke luhan hyung wkwk sian pala rubik

kjongdae : ih Luhan hyung dikasih tau ihhh

deerOh : bunda lagi tidur hp nya gue pegang

kjongdae : hah ?

susuho : huuuu omerohunno :O

its_xiu26 : hayyy apa beb?

deerOh : HYUNG FIKIR SEHUN NGGK TAU KALO YANG NGEHACK AKUN GUE TUH ELUUUUUUU HYUNG! YANG SENGAJA GANTI UNAME GUE JADI SEMI ITU ADALAH CHENTOONG HYUNG! HYUNG PIKIR GUE GATAU KALO HYUNG SENGAJA MANAS MANASIN BUNDA BIAR MARAHAN SAMA GUE!

deerOh : NGAKU LO NGAKU!

deerOh : UNTUNG BUNDA BAIK NGIZININ PAKE HPNYA BUAT NYAMAR

deerOh : KAN KAN HYUNG GABAKAT NGETROLL

deerOh : YOU FAILED!

Its_xiu26 : loh beb :o

BBH : dihhh luhan hyung baru di korea 2 hari aja udah kena sama si rubik nih -_-

PCY : pala rubik suka menyimpang nih

Susuho : hayo looooooo gagal

Wu_pan : finally its over :vvv

Panda : gakuku akuuuu

deerOh : hyung ngomong jangan diem ajaaaaaaaaaaa

its_xiu26 : chen aku kecewa sama kamu dasar PHO!

BBH : chen kamu kenapa sih gitu banget sama Hunhan

Susuho : yatuhann chennnnn kapan tobat sih nih pala rubikkkk

PCY : chen madesu tobat gih lo :vvvv

Kjongdae : iya iya gue ngaku salah…gue khilaffff ;((((((((((

Kjongdae : abis gue jeles sama hunhan sweet bangett nah bebeb xiu mah cuek2 ajaaaaaa

Kjongdae : sekarang malah marahh hweeeeeeeee

deerOh : seharusnya gausah bawa2 gue sama bunda hyung..ih sebel!

Zyx_kyeopta : Chen kamu jangan gitu lah, kita kan punya dunia masing2, kalo kamu iri sama Hunhan itu dosa soalnya kamu mengganggu dunia pasangan lain

Susuho : yang kamu ngomong apa sih aku nggk paham.. kita bobok aja yuk yang

Zyx_kyeopta : aku nasehatin chen hyung…..

Kjongdae : ya ya ya ya gue gagalllll mian ;(((((((((

deerOh : awas lu hyung gitu lagi ga adaa ampunnnnn

its_xiu26 : chen lo gausah tidur bareng gueee, gue males tidur sama PHO!

Wu_pan : yahh XD

Panda : gakuku!

PCY : tuh pala rubik akibatnyaaa

BBH : ksdjfdkjfdigth-_-

 _ **Susuho is offline**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is offline**_

 _ **Panda is offline**_

 _ **Wu_pan is offline**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 is offline**_

 _ **Deeroh is offline**_

 _ **PCY is offline**_

 _ **BBH is offline**_

Kjongdae : yatuhannn gue khilaffff guyssssssss

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : gue kapok gabakal ngulangin! ;(

* * *

Haaaaayyyy! Chinguyaaaaa ^^ uhh neomu neomu bogoshipeooooooooo {} astaga astaga astaga….. setelah 4 hari dikarantina buat Ujian Nasional demi Tuhan rasanyaaaa lega banget sekarang wkwkwkwk… pokoknya kalo udah gini dijamin dah bakal bingung mau ngapain dududu U.u tapi semoga aja usaha selama 3 tahun ini berbuah manis yaaa…buat kalian yang mau UN juga semoga lancaarrrrrrrr,,,sehaaaattttttt,,,,,,,dan sukses pas ngerjain soal Kay ?

Btw.. banyak banget hal yang terlewatkan selama karantina :') fix masalah KAI yang bikin gue heart attack kkkkk…..intinya sekarang gue syungkan mau manggil abi ami lagi syalalala….terus gimana ini kasih solusi akuh ya ching :""

btw Besok tanggal 8 Yaaaa :") Oh my ~~~~~~~~ berarti hari ini itu 4 tahunnya gue jadi EXO-L :D aaa... #Happy4thYearsWithEXO pusss :D semoga 5,6,7 dan seterusnya akan tetap seperti itu ya amin ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

EXO Chats Mode On

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **HanYeol vs HunBaek"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6:26 a.m**

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **Semi changed his display name to Sehun Sayang Luhan**_

 _ **DeerOh started conv with Sehun Sayang Luhan**_

DeerOh : PING!

DeerOh : ayah :*

Sehun Sayang Luhan : iya bunda ku sayang :*

DeerOh : cie uname nya cieeee

Sehun Sayang Luhan : kenapa bund ? jelek ya ? ayah ganti yaaa

DeerOh : gak kok, bagus. Luhan juga sayang Sehun 3

Sehun Sayang Luhan : yang bener nih ?

DeerOh : ayah ga percaya ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : buktinya ?

DeerOh : hah…nanti bunda kirim foto Hot deh

Sehun Sayang Luhan : jangan Cuma satu tapi bund….

Sehun Sayang Luhan : terus juga tangannya jangan lupa pegang yang bawah ya ..

DeerOh : -_-

Sehun Sayang Luhan : gamau ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : katanya sayang :-/

DeerOh : -_-

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hehe enggak bun…ayah Cuma bercanda….kan ayah udah lihat, gausah kirim deh u.U

DeerOh : mau maskeran dulu, bye :*

Sehun Sayang Luhan : iyadeh :*****

 _ **PCY started conv with DeerOh**_

PCY : hyung ;(

PCY : Luhan hyung ;(

DeerOh : iya yeol ada apa ? :o

PCY : hyung temenin aku….

DeerOh : lah ini masih maskeran yeol, ditemenin kemana ?

PCY : ga kemana2 di kamar aja ;(

DeerOh : eoh…baekhyun kemana ?

PCY : aku sendirian , ga sama baek

DeerOh : loh baek dimana ?

PCY : gatauuuuu, tadi katanya keluar sama jongin

PCY : kepala aku pusing hyung

DeerOh : kamu sakit ?

PCY : iya kayaknya, dari tadi muntah2 mulu ;(

DeerOh : ya ampun..udah diobatin ?

PCY : belum hyung, makanya aku chat Luhan hyung biar ada yang nemenin terus ngasih aku obat. Yang lain pada keluar nih

DeerOh : yaudah sebentar, cuci muka dulu

PCY : cepet hyung….! :')

12:00 p.m

 _ **PCY new status**_

" _ **Makasih Luhan hyung sayang ({}")**_

BBH : ?

PCY : apaan ?

BBH : gpp

PCY : oh

BBH : Chanyeol!

PCY : apasih Baek

BBH : kamu kenapa sih ?

PCY : emangnya aku kenapa ?

BBH : kenapa bikin pm gitu ?

PCY : emang ga boleh ?

BBH : oh gitu..

PCY : iya gitu

BBH : fix

PCY : fix apanya ?

BBH : PIKIR SENDIRI!

PCY : aku lagi males mikir mih

BBH : HAH ? YAUDAH BYE!

PCY : mami kenapa sih ? cemburu ?

BBH : gak

BBH : Teruskanlah teruskanlah sama Luhan hyung

PCY : terusin kenapa ?

BBH : kamu udah ga sayang aku kan makanya bilang gitu sama luhan hyung…okeeeeeeee

PCY : kamu jangan salah paham dulu, aku Cuma bilang terimakasih sama Luhan hyung apanya yg salah ?

PCY : Aku sakit, demam…nggk ada siapa2 di rumah, kamu juga ikut keluar sama jongin, jadinya aku minta bantuan Luhan hyung..

BBH : kamu sakit ?

PCY : iya

BBH : kenapa nggk chat aku ?

PCY : kamu kan off mih

BBH : dirumah ada Sehun kan ?

PCY : sehun mana bisa nglayanin aku, yang ada paracetamol jadi obat mencret

PCY : aku off dulu, kepalaku pusing :*

BBH : aku pulang sekarang kalo gitu

 **01.15 p.m**

Sehun Sayang Luhan : PING!

DeerOh : iya sayang ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : ….

DeerOh : kenapa yah ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : abis ngapain sama chanyeol hyung ?

DeerOh : oh..Cuma nemenin dia di kamar kok

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hah ?/

DeerOh : kenapa yah ? :O

Sehun Sayang Luhan : jadi bunda semalem dikamar Chanyeol hyung ?

DeerOh : hehem

Sehun Sayang Luhan : oh my god!

DeerOh : ayah.. bunda nggak ngapa2in kok

Sehun Sayang Luhan : dikamar Cuma berdua nggk ngapa2in gimana hmm

DeerOh : ayah bunda Cuma nemenin Chanyeol udah itu doang sih

Sehun Sayang Luhan : oh

 **4:30 p.m**

 _ **Sehun Sayang Luhan started conv with BBH**_

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hyung!

BBH : apaan hun ?

BBH : singkat amat uname lu, ga kurang panjang ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hyung jangan nyindir deh

BBH : hah enggak.. jadi kenapa ngechat?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : emang ga boleh ?

BBH : aish magnae.. iya boleh

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hyung, bantuin gue

BBH : bantu apa ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : manas – manasin bunda

BBH : manas manasin Luhan hyung ? hah enggak! Emg gue kompor apa

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hadeuh…hyung plisssssss

BBH : kenapa sih hun nggk biasanya

Sehun Sayang Luhan : emang hyung gatau kemarin bunda gue kekamar chanyeol berduaan?

BBH : ha ? yang itu…em tau

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hah? Lu ga marah hyung ?

BBH : lah katanya chanyeol lagi demam sih, jadi dia minta bantuan bunda lu doang

Sehun Sayang Luhan : alah alesan. Kan disana juga ada gue hyung

BBH : ya mana gue tau, orang gue cek chanyeol badannya panas beneran

Sehun Sayang Luhan : sapa tau aja dia siapin botol panas terus digosokin ke jidatnya

BBH : sehun pliss

BBH : kuker banget sih pacar gue-_-

Sehun Sayang Luhan : ayolah hyuuuungg!

BBH : aihhhh lu gapercayaan banget sama bunda lu!

Sehun Sayang Luhan : bukannya gitu, gue Cuma curiga aja jangan2 mereka ngapa2in disanaaaaaa….

BBH : lu ngraguin pacar gue ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hyung udah deh, kita sama2 gatau mereka ngapain di kamar. Kalo Cuma modal omongan doang sih berapa persen kemungkinannya

BBH : yatuhan magnae jangan bikin gue kepooooo

Sehun Sayang Luhan : kagak !

BBH : haahhhh

Sehun Sayang Luhan : jadi gimana ?

BBH : oke, gue mesti gimana nih ?

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hmm pertama kita foto bareng yang mesra hyung terus kita buat dp gimana ?

BBH : anjirrr si magnae nekatt .

Sehun Sayang Luhan : hyungggg!

BBH : hah iya oke…!

BBH : kalo chanyeol marah lu tanggung jawab pokoknya!

Sehun Sayang Luhan : iya deh iya… pokoknya setiap chat kita harus romantic, otte ?

BBH : hmm (y)

* * *

 **9:10 p.m**

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Susuho is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Panda is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 online**_

 _ **Sehun Sayang Luhan is online**_

 _ **Sehun Sayang Luhan changed his display name to Baek Yeoppo**_

 _ **PCY started conv with Sehun Sayang Luhan & 10 others**_

PCY : PING!

PCY : Woyyyyy cadel ngapain lu pake uname bini gue !

Baek Yeoppo : masalah ?

DeerOh : ayah

dodo : what happen o.O

temsek : gue ketinggalan drama anjirrrr

zyx_kyeopta : sehun kamu selingkuh ?

susuho : tebakan kamu bisa jadi benar yang '-'

kjongdae : demi tuhan kemarin gue gagal troll skrg asdfghjkl!

Its_xiu26 : sumpah chen….golok ngacung nih!

Panda : hahahahahahahaha

Wu_pan : ngopi dulu biar nggk panic

BBH : aku hadir!

BBH : eh…tjieee sehun unamenya huuu :*

Baek Yeoppo : bagus kan hyung :*

BBH : iyalah…gue suka {}

PCY : mamih ? :O

DeerOh : yaAllah ayah ;(

temsek : anjirr serem dramanya,,,,,,,

dodo : abi plis ini bukan drama.. ini Chats mode on nya EXO -_-

temsek : hehehe :*

panda : mas, apa Cuma kita yang hidup tentram ?

wu_pan : kurasa begitu zi… :D

BBH : kalian kenapa coba ? tem..! drama apaan maksud loooo

PCY : mamih!

BBH : ada apa yeol ?

Baek Yeoppo : baebae hyung udah makan ?

BBH : Belum sehunku, kamu ?

Baek Yeoppo : aduh makan dulu lah baebae hyung, nanti masuk angin {}

DeerOh : aku nggk ngerti sama ayah ;(

DeerOh : kalo masalah kemarin ayah masih nggak percaya.. oke fix. Tapi yang jelas bunda sama chanyeol nggk nglakuin apa2 ;( ayah tega! Bunda jauh2 dateng kesini, akhirnya Cuma dibuat gini. Panda! Kris! besok kita pulang!

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

PCY : jadi kalian nglakuin ini Cuma pengen balas dendam sama gue ?

PCY : yatuhan….. baekhyun sehun…kemarin luhan hyung Cuma bantu gue ngasih obat sama buatin bubur doang. Gue nggk kuat berdiri pala gue pusing. Kenapa kalian suudhzon ajaa sih !

BBH : …..

Baek Yeoppo : bunda . ;(

Susuho : oh my gaatttttttttt baekhun kaliaannnnnn

Susuho : chanyeol kenapa ga ngomong kalo sakit ?

PCY : kalian pada keluar, off pula

Susuho : bisa sms kita

PCY : ga ada pulsa

PCY : kalian berdua ayo jawab…! Kenapa diem? Nyesel ?

Panda : mas aku siap2 dulu ya, besok balik

Wu_pan : mas juga mau siap2 zi..

 _ **Panda is offline**_

 _ **Wu_pan is offline**_

Dodo : oh my gattt gue masih kangen Luhan hyung jebal ;(

Temsek : ini semua gara2 eloooooo cadelllll keputihannnn iyuhhh dasar

Kjongdae : les rubik gue belum kelar juga, Luhan hyung tega mau balik ih.. sehunnn tanggung jawaaabb!

Its_xiu26 : chen kamu berisik. Belajar rubik apaan coba kerjaan mandangin luhan doang -_-

Kjongdae : hehe abis Luhan hyung cantik bebeb :*

Its_xiu26 : semua orang tau itu, oke

Kjongdae : tapi cantikan bebeb aku kemana2 sih :*

Susuho : sehun baekhyun! Kalian harus dikasih pelajaran

Baek Yeoppo : hajimaaaaa hyung! Plisssss

BBH : iya jangan lahh -_-

BBH : Pi maaf ;(

PCY : kali ini ga ada maaf! Aku kecewa sama kamu!

 _ **PCY is offline**_

Susuho : pokoknya lu harus dihukum, gila aja gue kangen sama luhan hyung, zitao ft kris juga gara2 elu..kangen gue ngambang gini. Ngk pkoknya harus dihukum .

Baek Yeoppo : aniyaaaaaaa! :'( udah kehilangan bunda dihukum pulaaaa no no no!

Temsek : sukurinn kkkkkkkk

Dodo : sukurinnnn XD

* * *

Don't forget RNR chinguksss :*


	10. Chapter 10

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

EXO Chats Mode On

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **SURPRISE** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **7:00 a.m**

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **panda is online**_

 _ **wu_pan is online**_

 _ **zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **susuho is online**_

 _ **temsek is online**_

 _ **DeerOh new status**_

" _ **Come back to home….bye Korea…bye EXO….bye yang tukang cemburuan -_-"**_

 _ **Panda started conv with DeerOh**_

Panda : hyung!

DeerOh : apa nda ?

panda : Korean line kok nggak ada yang nganter kita ke bandara ? :-/

DeerOh : mungkin mereka masih tidur

panda : ah masa sih ? jongin sama suho hyung lagi online

DeerOh : mungkin semalem lupa matiin data seluler nda

panda : lah ga sayang sama kuotanya apa

DeerOh : mereka kan pake paket bulanan bukan kuota

panda : kok hyung tau

DeerOh : panda plis deh kan mereka Tanya ke gue pake hemat apaan

panda : ah yaudah deh.. ngomong2 kita berangkat sekarang nih ?

DeerOh : besok

panda : lah :o

DeerOh : yatuhan ya sekarang lah nda ish

DeerOh : lagian gue ada jadwal malem ini

panda : jadwal apa ?

DeerOh : konser tour china gue hehe

panda : oh..ah cieeeee yang lagi pemes nih

DeerOh : kagak juga ding

panda : lah penggemar lu udah dimana-mana hyung

DeerOh : iya, tapi gue tetep sayang EXO-L kok ^^

panda : nado

DeerOh : yaudah berangkat yuk!

DeerOh : eh kris mana ?

Panda : lagi masukin koper ke bagasi

DeerOh : yaudah..pamitan dulu lah

Panda : pamitan sama siapa ?

DeerOh : sama korean line lah nda plis deh kamu

Panda : katanya masih tidur

DeerOh : astaga….lewat chat aja ndaaaaaaa

Panda : oh heheh. Oklek

 _ **DeerOh started conv with baek yeoppo & 10 others**_

Deerh Oh : mungkin kalian masih pada capek… jadi kita nggk mau bangunin kalian… kita bertiga pamit ya.. :* jaga diri kalian, maaf kalo selama di korea kita bikin susah, dan kejadian2 salah paham yang kemarin2 terjadi beneran gue ga maksud apa2. Buat ayahku sayang…bunda udah maafin, bunda sayang ayah.. buat baekhyun sama chanyeol buruan maafan gih, ini Cuma salah paham right ? kita pamit saranghae….. :*

Panda : jaga diri kalian baik2 yaaaa….. {} aku akan merindukan kalian :'(

Wu_pan : time to going on! Bye bye!

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

 _ **Panda is offline**_

 _ **Wu_pan is offline**_

 _ **Temsek left chat**_

 _ **Dodo left chat**_

 _ **Susuho left chat**_

 _ **BBH left chat**_

 _ **PCY left chat**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 left chat**_

 _ **Kjongdae left chat**_

 _ **Baek yeoppo left chat**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta left chat**_

 _ **Susuho invite dodo & 6 others in convertation**_

Susuho : PING!

Temsek : heyy otte Chinese line udah pulangg huwaaaaaaaaa

Dodo : berasa jadi durjana gue sekarang :3

Susuho : hey hey ini semua kan udah diatur tenang aja sih kalian

Kjongdae : tenang gimana sih su….mereka pamitan kita nuli ah kan kasian

PCY : pesan singkat Luhan hyung bener nyeth

Baek Yeoppo : eh bundaku udah balik yaaa

BBH : eh Chinese line ;((((((

PCY : cadel ganti uname lu sekarang nggak ?

Baek yeoppo : eh yasalamm lupa hyung eheh mianggg :v bentar ding gue ganti

 _ **Baek Yeoppo changed his display name to Lucadel**_

BBH : papi udah ga marah ?

PCY : kagak, lagian luhan hyung baik ga kaya kamu..jadi aku nurut

BBH : kan kannn iya aku salah.. tapi jangan bandingin sama luhan hyung dong :'(

PCY : utuk utuk utukk anak manis anak siapa sih uhh jangan nangis yaa mwah :*

Dodo : hng -_-

Temsek : ami juga mau di gituin ?

Dodo : gak

Temsek : eh :o

Dodo : noh dicariin Krisjon noh

Temsek : ha ? krisjon ? siapa krisjon…adanya Kristal mi

Dodo : cie yg peka

Temsek ; hehe iya dong B-)

Dodo : kuota gue sekarat, gue off

Temsek : loh mi, kan baru abi isi kemarin

Dodok : kesedot Kristal jadinya abis

Temsek : ami…..ami cemburu ?

Dodo : cemburu sama elo ? KAGAK!

Temsek : ami kan abi sayangnya sama ami :*

Dodo : tapi lo cintanya sama diaaaaaa

Temsek : tapi dihati aku adanya ami, gimana dong :D

Susuho : haish haish haish bubar dah mellonyaaaaaa,,,, kita bahas apa ini nihhh yatuhannnnnnn

Temsek : syirik aja sih hyung

Susuho : kesannya gue jijik tem!

Lucadel : hyung udah gue ganti nih eheh

PCY : yaelay….kenapa luhan hyung jadi cadel..

Temsek : krik krik albino keputihan suka menyimpang

BBH : jong lu suka ngatain sehun keputihan apa banget coba

Temsek : hehe abis sehun putih hyung :*

PCY : TEM!

Temsek : Cuma emotttttttt doaaanggg pelit!

Susuho : WOYYY UDAH WOYYY!

Its_xiu26 : dari tadi hp geter mulu ada apa sih ?!

Kjongdae : kamu dari mana beb ?

Its_xiu26 : mastiin kalo Chinese line udah bener2 ke Bandara

PCY : sekali lagi gue bener2 ngrasa jadi org jahat disini :3

Susuho : plis lah…nurut sama gue, ini bakal berjalan mulus arra ?

Zyx_kyeopta : siap!

BBH : sekarang kita musti ngapain ?

Susuho : udah pada mandi belum ?

Temsek : udah sih

Dodo : belum

Temsek : ami katanya mau off ?

Dodo : lo ngusir gue ?

Temsek : eh enggak ding :*

Its_xiu26 : kita semua udah mandi kok su

Lucadel : kalo masih bau ya pake parfum yang banyak aja hyung hehe

Susuho : yaudah. Pan anak china barangkat jam 8 lebih 15. Nah kita jam 9:00, sekarang jam setengah 8.. jadi kalian makan dulu dah. Abis itu kita ke bandara.

Lucadel : sip!

PCY : btw nyampek disana kita ngapain ?

Its_xiu26 : kita sembunyi dulu kali yaa

Kjongdae : sembunyi dimana beb ?

Susuho : iya ya kalo di hotel ga seru

Zyx_kyeopta : tenang kan ada apartemen aku di china

Temsek : woahhhhh keren hyunggg! Sip sip!

Susuho : yadah sip… ntar jangan lupa pada beli bucket bunga sama bingkisan yang udah kita sepakatin oke ?

Lucadel : aksesoris jugaa jangan lupaa heheh

Dodo : sip dah. Gue juga udah bikin asinan nih

Temsek : aku minta ya mi.

Dodo : ga ada -_-

Susuho : yaudah.. semua fix tinggal berangkat

PCY : siaapppp

BBH : yuhuyy

 **05:30 pm**

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Susuho is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Panda is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 online**_

 _ **Lucadel is online**_

 _ **DeerOh new status**_

" _ **apa mereka belum bangun**_ __ _ **"**_

 _ **PCY started conv with DeerOh**_

PCY : PING!

PCY : hyung siapa yang belum bangun  
DeerOh : eh yeol..enggak tadi gue pamitan kalian masih tidur, dan skrg belum ada yang bales chat..gue kira kalian msh tidur

PCY : ya ampun hyungg mianhae

PCY : sebenernya kita tadi nggk tidur

DeerOh : terus ? kalian sengaja nggk keluar kamar ?

PCY : iya hehhee

DeerOh : kenapa ? kalian marah sama kita ?

PCY : ah ani ani… sebenernya kitaaa

 _ **Lucadel & 9 others joined convertations**_

Lucadel : TADAA! BUNDAAAA :*

Susuho : chukkaeeeee luhan hyung buat konsernyaaaa mwahhh

Kjongdae : woahh….hyung kita ga sabar pengen liat dance nya hyungg hehheehe

Dodo : maapken kita sengaja ngibul hyung

Temsek : woaahh Lulu hyung….tadi sebenernya kita naik pesawat beda 45 menit sama pesawat hyung hihihi

Zyx_kyeopta : berhasill hihi

DeerOh : kalian datang kesini ?

its_xiu26 : SURPRISEEEEEEE~~~~~ KITA SENGAJA NGGK NGASIH TAU KAMU LU…KITA EMANG NIAT NGASIH KEJUTAN EHEH MAKANYA KITA GA BILANG KALO MAU DATENG BUAT NONTON KONSER KAMUU HIHIHI

Lucadel : bundaaaa saranghaeeeeeeeee :*

BBH : LUHAN HYUNGGGGGGGG CANTIKKKK BANGET DI VCR TADI YAALLAH :")

Wu_pan : hey cepet ambil tempat duduk nih, ntar ga kebagian

Susuho : eh bandana rusanya mana ?

Temsek : tenang gue bawa nih, 11 pasang pan ?

DeerOh : 12 jong… gue juga make nih

Kjongdae : hyung hwaiting! Kita nonton dari bawah hehehe

Lucadel : bunda semangatt :*

DeerOh : iya ayaaaahhh :****

PCY : lalalalaalaa

BBH : ga sabar liat aksinya rusa cantik :D

Susuho : hahhaahahah sama

Zyx_kyeopta : hahahahah

Kjongdae : hahahahah

Its_xiu26 : hihihihi

Dodo : ahahahahah luv luhan hyung :*

Temsek : luv ami :D

Ahhhhh… EXO nonton konsernya LULU :D hihihi mereka nyempil btw biar nggak ketahuan xixixixi

Btw guys..gue pen nanya nih kalian kenapa sih tiap review nulis "BUNDA" nya selalu di sensor "B****" gitu XD apa yang salah dengan sebutan itu kkkk…? yaAllah kepo gue..wkwk

WELL SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA SAYANGKU … YAALLAH GA NYANGKA YA KAMU SEKARANG UDAH TUMBUH JADI BABY BOY YANG UH CAKEPNYA KEMANA MANA HIHI… SEMOGA SUKSES SEHAT SELALU JUGA YA PANGERANNYA BUNDA ^^ SEMOGA SEMUA YANG DICITA – CITAKAN TERCAPAI DAN CEPETAN KELAR DEH LDRNYA SAMA BUNDA :D… INTINYA AKU CUMA BISA NGASIH DOA BUAT KAMU HUN, YANG JELAS DOA AKU SLLU YANG TERBAIK UNTUKMU NAMJA TAMPAN… HUWAAA SEKALI LAGI HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUNNIE 3 *TEBAR BAWANG*

Guyss keep RNR yaaaa hehehe sarangeeeekkk :****


	11. Chapter 11

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

EXO Chats Mode On

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **SATU UNTUK SEMUA** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **12:00 p.m**

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Susuho is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Panda is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 online**_

 **Kjongdae new status**

" _Anjayy….udara Beijing seger hoho..pagi ceman ceman koohh :*"_

 _ **Kjongdae invited lucadel and 10 others to joing convertation**_

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Kjongdae : PING!

Temsek : hoamm~~~~~~ hyung berisikkkkk lagi enak tidur juga

PCY : chentong kurang kerjaan banget sih ganggu orang lagi enaena

Temsek : anjirr siang siang bolong lophy dophii bhaq :v

BBH : gini nih yang mami ga suka dari papi, kalo ngapa2in selalu di publish -_

Kjongdae : eh buruan keluar kamar dah seger banget udaranya asli

Susuho : hp centang centung mulu ade ape

Its_xiu26 : kobam nih nonton konser Lulu tadi malem hihihi

Wu_pan : kalian tidur berjamaah aja kenapa pake chat segala sih ngomongnya hng~~~

Panda : iya ini kan padahal kita tidurnya satu ruangan -_- dempet – dempetan lagi

Temsek : hehehe gpp ding ngabisin kuota leh

Dodo : tunggu deh, kenapa abi tidurnya disebelah yixing hyung ?

Temsek : lah abi juga gatau mi '-' kan abi tidurnya suka muter hihihi

Susuho : bilang aja lu mau deketin bini gue tem -_-

Zyx_kyeopta : aku tidur diapit dua cowok dong :o

Dodo : hyung plis deh :3

Temsek : hehehe iya icing hyung :D

Kjongdae : eh dibilangin juga pada keluar gih!

Its_xiu26 : bentaran sih chen masih buka facebook

PCY : btw yang punya rumah mana ?

BBH : iya yah kok ga ada

Susuho : luhan hyung mungkin lagi masak

Temsek : cadel juga ga ada ding :o

Dodo : mereka ga tidur bareng kita dong ?

BBH : ih masa kita disuruh tidur dilantai kaya korban tsunami gini terus mereka enak tidur di kamar sih ga adil -_-

Zyx_kyeopta : jangan suudzhon dulu lah, tu kasur paling pojok kosong pan pasti ada bekas penghuninya

PCY : eh iya tuh ada bekas slimut berantakan juga :o

Susuho : berarti mereka ikut tidur bareng kita

Panda : lah mereka mah emang tidur bareng kita guys Cuma bangun duluan

Kjongdae : terus sekarang dimana ?

Wu_pan : plis deh gue males ngetik guys kenapa musti pake chatting segala sih, heh chen lu di depan gue juga!

Susuho : ya ampunn biar gahol gitu krisssss~~

Wu_pan : asli pada kuker -_-

dodo : hihihi kris hyung kan yang paling jarang chatting makanya risih gini hahah

wu_pan : kyung ~

temsek : iya apa manggil ami aku hyung ?

wu_pan : dih

 _ **lucadel is online**_

 _ **deeroh is online**_

 _ **lucadel & deeroh is join convertation**_

Lucadel : PING!

Lucadel : heyy kawan koohh :*

Temsek : cadel lu dimana ?

Dodo : heh kok kita bangun kamu nggk ada hun ? luhan hyung juga kemana?

PCY : eh mending kekamar deh hun buru

Susuho : hun~~~~ kamu dimanaaaah ?

Lucadel : ya ampun hyung pada brisik deh, gue lagi di butik

Deeroh : butik paan, tukang jahit neeh~

Lucadel : eh bunda diem aja jangan gerak

Deeroh : saoloh badan2 gue

Lucadel : dibilangin juga, cubit nih

Deeroh : bomat

Zyx_kyeopta : loh ngapain di butik ge ?

Deeroh : kita di tukang jahit cing bukan butik

Susuho : ngapain ?

Lucadel : jahit bajunya bunda lah

Dodo : emang bajunya luhan hyung kenapa ?

Lucadel : ga berkualitas

Deeroh : yah plis deh baju bunda itu selalu brand terbaru merk kelas dunia jadi stop bilang ga berkualitas!

Lucadel : bund kalo brand berkualitas tuh seharusnya nggk sobek

Deeroh : ayah…..baju bunda tu nggk sobek~!

Lucadel : boong!

Deeroh : ya ampun udah modelnya gitu ayaahhhh

Wu_pan : mereka kenapa jua sih -_-

Panda : ada apa sih

Lucadel : ini nih kemarin pas bunda konser pan dia pake kostum yang errrrrr putting kesukaan gue keliatan erlelelele mana yang nonton ada yang cowok lagi kan gue ga trima punya gue diliatin banyak orang hrrr

Susuho : wooooohahahahahahaahah

Its_xiu26 : ada ada aja nih -_-

Kjongdae : bahas baju sobek nih hun critanya -_-

Zyx_kyeopta : luhan ge pake baju kurang bahan sih wkwk

Deeroh : cing jangan ikut ngebelain sehun dong

Lucadel : iya nih baju kurang bahan dipake iyuh

Lucadel : lagian bunda tu gampang masuk angin jadi kalo pake baju yang rapet ngerti ?

Deeroh : gak

Dodo : ah udah udah gue mau mandi dulu bye

Temsek : amii ikutttt

PCY : mih gak mandi sekalian ?

BBH : kan kamar mandinya dipake kyungie sama item

Deeroh : baek lu nyindir gue nih ? kamar mandi gue ada 10 lohh tiap kamar ada :3

BBH : eh iya ya luhan hyung kan holing kaya kkkkk

Deeroh : :-/

Susuho : hyung masih kayaan gue kan ?

Deeroh : terserah

Dodo : eh krannya mati hyung '-'

Deeroh : eh masa ?

Temsek : aduh mana udah buka sempak lagi ini hyung

Deeroh : coba kamar mandi samping dapur deh

Dodo : sebelah mana ?

Deeroh : dari kamar tidur kalian ke kanan terus ke kiri nah sebelah kamarnya embul ada dapur tuh sebelah kanan dapur ada kamar mandi

Dodo : oke deh bentar gue cek hyung

PCY : mih ayo sekalian mandi

BBH : ayo ayoo dimana ?

Dodo : bisa ding.. abi ayo cepet kesini

BBH : kyung aku ikut ne~~~~~~

Temsek : kyaaaaaaaaa apa apaan baek hyung mau ikut ga boleh!

BBH : ayolah kita semua kan sama

Dodo : ayo deh kamu mandi sama aku ya baek biar jongin sama yeol

BBH : setuju

PCY : mi kan papi pengennya mandi sama mamihhh gimana sih :3

Lucadel : mau mandi aja ribet :3

Susuho : yaudah2 daripada banyakan ngomong mending gue sama ayang yixing mandi duluan deh gimana ?

Temsek : enak aja gabisa hyung orang gue udah bugil gini

Wu_pan : tsah pada brisik! Gue duluan! Dek zi ayok masuk

Dodo : ehhh gimana sih ini kan yang start duluan gue sama abiiiiiii

Deeroh : adoohh plis deh perasaan kamar mandi ga Cuma satuuuuu

Lucadel : mereka suka ribet bund

Zyx_kyeopta : mending kita semua mandi bareng ya, kan kita sama aja

Susuho : aku ga rela kalo punya kamu dilihat si item yang

Wu_pan : hooo wes wes ayo adus bareng! Iki kamar kanggo kabeh njooo!

Panda : kamu bilang apa mas ?

Wu_pan : ayo kita mandi bareng ini kamar buat semua dek

Dodo : hah yaudah deh

BBH : satu untuk semua nih ?

Susuho : yadah ayok deh

PCY : iya nih ayo aja udah lama ga mandi bareng wkwk

Deeroh : nah gitu kan adil wkwkwkwk

Lucadel : bunda ga pengen mandi bareng mereka juga

Deeroh : gak ah mandi sama ayah aja nanti abis jahit baju

Lucadel : oke deh wkwkwk

Kjongdae : eh masa gue ditinggal sih

Its_xiu26 ; eh masa kita mandi bawa hp ?

Dodo : udah taro aja hyung

Its_xiu26 : oke

 **2 jam kemudian**

PCY : anjirr harusnya tadi poto kkk

Temsek ; apaan maksud L ?

BBH : kyung punya kita udah mulai besar yaa hihihi

Dodo : iyanih aku makin susah jalan

Temsek : eh itu kan berkat aku mi :*

Susuho : woahh seger banget dah hihi

Dodo : eh bentar deh

Kjongdae : eh guys wait

Panda : kayaknya ada yang salah

Wu_pan : ada apa ?

Dodo : ini kok sempak aku kebesaran ya? Tadi aku pakenya pas baek

BBH : melar kali kyung

Panda : punya aku tadi warna kuning kok sekarang jadi pink sih

Kjongdae : beb..tadi sempak aku gambar naruto kok sekarang jadi buluk gini sih beb

Its_xi26 : mana gue tau chen kan elu ga nyuruh gue siapin sempak tadi

Temsek : eh hyung mian yang buluk itu sempak gue heheh :D

Kjongdae : ha ? iyuhhhhh najis

BBH : pandaaaaaa itu sempak aku ternyataaaaaa hihihihi

Wu_pan : kyung balikin sempak gue -_

Dodo : anjir jadi ini punya elu hyung ?

Susuho : astopirrrrrrrrrrr kalian kok pada ketuker gini sempaknyaaaa XD

Kjongdae : mana gue tau

PCY : Hahahaahah untung punya kamu ketuker sesama uke mih :D

Zyx_kyeopta : tema hari ini satu untuk semua yaaa

Deeroh : sempak yang tertukar cing

Lucadel : sempak bauuuuuk wkwkwk

Temsek : sempak kegedeaan hiiiiihiiii

Dodo : plis deh perkara sempak -_-

Susuho : tapi yaudahlah pan satu untuk semua…kita saling berbagi sempak dong ya ?

Wu_pan : sempak doang jangan pasangan

PCY : hahahahhahaha

BBH : PRAHARA SEMPAK :3

Dodo : udah udah sini balikin sempak gue :3

* * *

Hayyyyy gue balik lagi :D

Gimana nih ? masih setiap baca FF somplak ini kawan ? hohohoho~ jangan bosen2 ya :* and don't forget RNR 3 sarangeeeekkkkkk {}


	12. Chapter 12

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kyungsoo-ah, Gwenchana**?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **12:00 p.m**_

 _ **Dodo is online**_

KENtang : PING!

Dodo : ?

KENtang : Hay cantik

Dodo : hay, cp nie ?

KENtang : aku? Aku ken hehe…kamu kyungsoo EXO kan ?

Dodo : iya, ada perlu apa ? kalo nggk penting aku block ya

KENtang : loh :o kok gitu sih

Dodo : aku nggk kenal kamu maaf, nanti fans yg lain pada iri

KENtang : aku bukan fans kamu

Dodo : ha? Terus ?

Dodo : kok bisa dapet pin aku?

KENtang : hehe aku minta dari temen kamu

Dodo : temen aku ? siapa ?

KENtang : Baekhyun

Dodo : ih kok baek bisa ngasih ke sembarangan orang sih

KENtang : aku bukan orang sembarangan cantik

Dodo : hweeee :p

KENtang : aku udah lama suka sama kamu

Dodo : mwo ?

KENtang : iya

Dodo : gue kenal elo juga enggak dih

KENtang : kok kamu gitu sih

Dodo : lah emang gue ga kenaaaaaaaaaaalll udah ya mau off

KENtang : aku Ken VIXX

Dodo : ha ? :o :o :O :O :O O.O

KENtang : masih ga kenal ?

Dodo : K K KEN VIXX ?/

KENtang : iya ^^ gausah kaget gitu kyung

Dodo : …

KENtang : aku udah lama naksir kamu, Cuma aku ga berani ngomong langsung

KENtang : aku sering merhatiin kamy diem diem

KENtang : eh typo maksudnya *kamu :D

KENtang : tapi kayaknya kamu cuek cuek aja sama aku, jadinya aku minta pin kamu ke baekhyun deh biar bisa ngobrol gini

KENtang : sebenarnya ga enak sih kalo nembak lewat chat gini

KENtang : tapi aku bisa apa, jadwal kita sama sama padat hehe

Dodo : Ken kamu ngomong apa sih aku nggk ngerti

KENtang : Kyungsoo.. aku suka sama kamu

Dodo : ha ?

Dodo : tapi aku..

KENtang : kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku ?

Dodo : eh batrei aku lobet nih aku cezz dulu yaa , dada

KENtang : ok deh. Nanti malem aku chat lagi ya ? 3

 _ **Dodo is offline**_

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 _ **3:15 p.m**_

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Panda is online**_

 _ **Deeroh is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 is online**_

 _ **Dodo started conv with BBH**_

Dodo : BAEK!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : heh bales chat gue cabe

 _ **Temsek, deeroh, panda, BBH, & its_xiu26 is joined conv**_

Temsek : heyy ami :*

Dodo : hmm

Deeroh : sian di cuekin hoho

Panda : sore kalian {}

BBH : ada apa woy ?

BBH : bhaq si item teracuhkan lol lol lol :v

Temsek : ami waeyok ?

Dodo : abi berisik mending out dari chat ini, ini khusus uke. Buru!

Temsek : jadi ami ngusir abi ?

BBH : udah buru sana, berisik lu tem

Deeroh : iya udah tau ini grup chat nya uke, mau jadi uke lo ?

Temsek : astopir..oke kalo itu mau kalian :'(

Panda : maaf ya Kai

Its_xiu26 : *brbngambek

Dodo : abi maaf, buru off!

Temsek : OKE FIXS!

 _ **Temsek is offline**_

Dodo : kai masih bisa liat chat ini ga sih ?

Deeroh : kalo dia on yaa masih bisa lah kyunggggik

Dodo : yah terus gimana dong ?

BBH : di block aja sementara

Dodo : hah? Serius ?

BBH : iya nanti inprit lagi

Panda : emang se privat itu ya chat ini kok sampek jongin ga boleh liat?

Dodo : aduh bentar deh nda ntar gue jelasin, gue mau block jongin dulu

Panda : oke deh

Deeroh : masak apa baek ?

BBH : sayur asem hyung sama lauknya cakar ayam hehehe

Deeroh : aduh, emang sehun doyan ya ?

Its_xiu26 : Sehun mah kalo pas kelaperan juga abis abis aja lu

BBH : iya, papi juga suka kok kalo gue yang nyiapin wkwk

Deeroh : oh syukur deh, ga pedes kan ?

BBH : gak, sambelnya di sendiriin

Deeroh : bagus deh, lu masak apa nda ?

Panda : nggk masak, lagi puasa

BBH : buahahahhahaha puasa apa lu nda ? ini bukan bulan Ramadhan

Panda : puasa senin kamis hyung

Its_xiu26 : kenapa puasa nda ? ada keinginan kah ?

Panda : enggak kok hyung, kata mas aku agak gendutan jadi puasa aja itung2 buat diet heheh :D

BBH : iya ya bener tuh puasa aja kalo mau diet

deerOh : iya bagus, daripada minum obat sama ngurangi makan

its_xiu26 : terus kapan kamu mau diet baek ?

BBH : kok aku ?

Its_xiu26 : iya, tuh perut segede gentong juga

BBH : aihhh ini mah lagi isi aja hyuuuuung plis deh ah

Panda : hyung hamil ?

BBH : ebuset, kagak nda….abis makan nih jadi agak buncit

Deeroh : hahahaha

BBH : -_-

Dodo : eh udah nih

BBH : yodah sok atu mau ngomong apa kyung ?

Dodo : jadi gini, tadi malem ada yang ngechat aku dan dia nembak akuuuuuuuuuu

BBH : WHUUTTT ? :vvvvvvv

Deeroh : wew '-'

Panda : wah…..seriusan hyung ?

Dodo : iyaaa….dan kalian tau siapa dia ?

Its_xiu26 : siapa kyung ?

BBH : Jongin KW kah ?

Dodo : aih bukan

Dodo : DIA KENNNNNNNNNNNN :O :O :O

Deeroh : Ken VIXX ?

Dodo : iya

Panda : WOAAAHHHHH

BBH : MWO ?

Its_xiu26 : waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dodo : aku bingung banget kenapa tiba – tiba dia nembak aku … guys gimana nihhhhhhh

Dodo : dia bilang udah naksir sama aku lama banget

Deeroh : yaudah terima aja sih kyung

BBH : iya udah terima aja

Its_xiu26 : eh kok kalian jadi komporin kyungsoo sih, kyung kalo kamu terima Kai gimana ?

Dodo : …

Deeroh : eh iya temsek gimana ya XD

BBH : P-U-T-U-S

Panda : njayyy

Its_xiu26 : kok kalian jahat banget -_-

Dodo : aduh kalian! Kan gue minta solusi kenapa malah manas-manasin giniiiiiiii ((((((

 _ **Dodo's new bbm message**_

 _ **KENtang : PING!**_

 _ **KENtang : sore**_

Dodo : eh dia ngeping gueee :o

BBH : bales buru

Deeroh : ken ganteng lo kyuuuungg

Panda : mancung lagi ga pesek kaya kai hehehe

Its_xiu26 : balesnya baik baik aja kyung

Dodo : astagaaaa aku gamau PHP guys

Deeroh : xixixi….iya kita tau. Kamu kan cintanya sama Kai

Dodo : nah itu hyung tau

Its_xiu26 : pertahanin Kai aja kyung

BBH : iya.. lagian kan lu sama si item udah 7 tahun kyung

Panda : busreeekk lama amat dah hyung

BBH : suka suka KAISOO XD

Dodo : jujur aja aku pilih Kai sih, biarpun item, dekil, suka sama kryst*l tapi aku tetep maunya dia

BBH : kalo si item macem2 bilang aja sama kita kyung tenang :3

Panda : iya kita pasti bakal kasih pelajaran sama orang yang nyakitin orang setulus hyung ^^

Deeroh : ho'oh

Dodo : ah makasih kalian….aku sayang kalian {}

Deeroh : sekarang kamu udah tau jawabannya kyung.

Dodo : iyaudah, aku bales Ken dulu yaaa :***

BBH : yeaaa

Its_xiu26 : ok

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : hay Ken, maaf lama..abis ngobrol sama anak2 hehe

KENtang : iya gak papa kok..hehehe

Dodo : lagi ngapain ?

KENtang : aku abis latihan, kamu ?

Dodo : sekarang chattingan sama kamu hehehe

KENtang : oh hehehe..lagi kosong ya ?

Dodo : apanya ?

KENtang : kegiatannya

Dodo : hehe iya, lagi ga ada jadwal

KENtang : btw kalian libur lama banget

Dodo : kita kerja satu tahun full jadi liburnya juga harus lama hehe

KENtang : oh eheh enak ya

Dodo : ga juga sih, kangen sama fans

 _ **Dodo's new BBM messages**_

 _ **Temsek : AMI -_-**_

 _ **Temsek : udah belum sih ngrumpi sama uke uke nya ?**_

KENtang : hahaha iya pasti kangen teriak2 juga wkwk

Dodo : …..

KENtang : halo ?

Dodo : eh bentar ya..

KENtang : ada apa ?

dodo : …

KENtang : hey ?

dodo : …..

KENtang : kamu kenapa ?

dodo : aku nggk apa2 kok hehe

KENtang : bener gak apa2 ?

dodo : iya, bentar ya

KENtang : iya

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 _ **7:00 p.m**_

dodo : bi

 _ **7:02 p.m**_

temsek : hm

dodo : abi maaf yaa..

 _ **7:05 p.m**_

Temsek : buat ?

Dodo : buat tadi karna maksa abi left chat dari grup

 _ **7:07 p.m**_

Temsek : ora popo

Dodo : abi kok balesnya lama banget sih

Temsek : pending, kuota udah mau abis

Dodo : ah boong, abi marah sama ami ?

Temsek : gak

Dodo : biiiiii….

Temsek : ami kenapa sih ?

Dodo : ami sayang abi

Temsek : I know

Dodo : hmmm

Temsek : ami, gwenchana ?

Dodo : abi… bentar yaa

Temsek : iya. Udah sana tinggal aja terus.

Dodo : abi bentaran doang yah :*

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

dodo : PING!

KENtang : iya kyung :*

Dodo : Ken.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu

KENtang : iya apa ? aku dengerin, pasti kamu mau nrima aku kan?

Dodo : emmm sebelumnya maaf

KENtang : buat apa ?

Dodo : aku. Aku nggk bisa nerima kamu Ken, mianhae

KENtang : kenapa kyung

Dodo : kamu pasti udah tau, kalo sebenernya aku nganggep kamu Cuma sebagai temen aja. Apalagi aku belum terlalu kenal sama kamu, aku juga sekedar tau ttg kamu itupun dari google, dan yang perlu kamu tau. Sebenernya aku udah punya pacar, aku sayang banget sama dia. Aku udah jalan kurang lebih 7 tahun sama dia maaf ya.. kamu bisa dapet yang lebih baik kok ^^

KENtang : tapi aku sukanya sama kamu Kyung

Dodo : mianhae, suka bukan berarti harus memiliki Ken. Aku yakin kamu bisa dapet yg lebih dari aku

KENtang : tapi aku maunya kamu kyung :'(

Dodo : maaf

KENtang : lagian siapa sih orang yang udah milikin kamu ?

Dodo : dia ? Kim Jongin

KENtang : hah ? si pesek itu ?

Dodo : dia nggk pesek2 banget kok

KENtang : yaelah kyung, gantengan juga aku. Aku mancung, kulitku juga putih. Aku lebih macho dari dia, aku perfect Kyung. Jadi kamu masih pertahanin dia?

Dodo : aku nggk butuh yg perfect kok Ken, aku butuh yg nyaman, dan Jongin selalu buat aku nyaman ^^

KENtang : astaga…kyung aku bisa ngasih apapun yang kamu mau!

Dodo : enggak, makasih.. Jongin udah ngasih apa yang aku butuhin ^^

Dodo : udah ya, jangan jelek2in Jongin lagi.. aku tau kamu lebih wow, tapi Jongin tetep no.1 bagi aku ^^ makasih atas semuanya hehe

 _ **Dodo is offline**_

KENtang : Kyung! Kamu bakal hidup bahagia sama aku hweeeeeeee :'(

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 _ **8:00 p.m**_

 _ **Dodo new status**_

"Maafin aku ya Abi, hari ini cuekin kamu terus… tapi semua udah beres kok. Aku pilih kamu kamu harus tau, bairpun diluar sana beribu cowok deketin aku, dan berusaha dapetin hati aku. Hati aku udah kekurung dihati kamu :* makasih ya…. Cinta Ami ke Abi selamanya"

 _ **8:15 p.m**_

 _ **Temsek started conv with dodo**_

Temsek : PING!

Temsek : Mi ?

Temsek : ami?

Temsek : PING!

Temsek : Kyungsoo-ah, gwenchana ?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hoho hay readers…. :D kayaknya chap ini yang paling panjang ya hihi…. Mian mian baru bisa update lagi nih xixixi maklum lagi ada problem jadi yaaa imajinasi rada keganggu lol XD**

 **mianhae jugaaak kayaknya di Chap ini rada garing sih hihi….tapi mudah-mudahan aja pesan tersembunyi di Chap ini tersampaikan ya hehe…pada tau dong kan pesan tersembuyinya apa wakakaka :v akhir2 ini rada gemes sama Dodoma , jadi yaa alhasil beginilah jalan ceritanya, semoga kalian suka :***


	13. Chapter 13

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Permintaan Sehun** "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4:20 p.m**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **DeerOh new status**_

"Kenapa jadi gini "

 _ **BBH started conv with DeerOh**_

BBH : PING!

BBH : Hyung? Waeyo?

 _ **PCY is joined conv with BBH & DeerOh**_

PCY : Luhan hyung ada apa ?

BBH : Peka amat ini orang :3

PCY : hehe :*

DeerOh : lagi pusing

BBH : hyung sakit ? (Read)

PCY : udah minum obat hyung ? (Read)

BBH : Hyung ? (Read)

BBH : Lah di R doang njirrrrrrr

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

PCY : njaaayyy off pula pfftthh

BBH : Luhan hyung kenapa ya hmm

 _ **?**_

 **6:10 a.m**

 _ **DeerOh new status**_

"STOP! I DON'T CARE"

.

.

.

.

OhQian : Hey :-/

OhQian : itu di dp foto lu ? hmm biasa aja ternyata, gue fikir lu cantik banget :-/ standar aja ya ternyata

DeerOh : ?

DeerOh : maaf ini siapa ya ? kok ga sopan gitu

OhQian : gue ? gue calonnya OH SEHUN :-/

DeerOh : aku gk ngerti maksud kamu apa

OhQian : hah..lu katanya cerdas kok gue ngomong gini aja lu gapaham sih. Gue Wu Qian, calon istrinya Oh Sehun. Gue artis China. Lo ga kenal ?

DeerOh : oh, lawan main filmnya ayah

OhQian : ayah ? ayah siapa maksud lo? Lo jangan ngrebut pacar orang deh

DeerOh : ngrebut siapa ? Sehun siapa kamu emang ?

OhQian : aduh…lo gagal paham apa gimana sih, sehun pacar guelah

DeerOh : jangan ngaku ngaku deh, kapan Sehun nembak kamu?

OhQian : lah. Emang Sehun ga bilang ? haha kasian banget lo diselingkuhin

DeerOh : Sehun gamungkin selingkuhin aku, asal kamu tau

OhQian : itusih menurut lo, dibelakang ? lo kan gatau dia ngapain aja sama gue haha

OhQian : mending lo sekarang jauhin Sehun! Lo tuh ga lebih cantik dari gue ngerti ?

DeerOh : terserah apa yang kamu bilang, kamu ga kenal siapa sehun

OhQian : apa ? lo bilang gue kenal sehun ? eh elo tu harusnya ngaca, elo yg ga kenal sehun. Sehun tu gamungkin suka sama cowok murahan kaya elo. Elo tuh Cuma cowok kegatelan yang ngejar2 sehun, dan sehun tu gapernah suka sama elo. Ngaca woy

DeerOh : ….

OhQian : kenapa ? lo ga berani bales ? hah emang lo tu pengecut, cowok gatel yang suka godain cowok orang, musnah deh lo haha

DeerOh : aku gapernah mikir sampek kaya gitu, kamu bisa ngomong kaya gitu darimana ha?

OhQian : Luhan…. Sehun sendiri sering cerita sama aku, kalau dia itu ga suka sama kamu. Dia Cuma pacarin kamu karna kasian. Ngerti ?

DeerOh : Sehun ga sejahat itu!

OhQian : itu karna lo aja yang buta karna Sehun wkwk

OhQian : kasian banget ya jadi elo wkwk, gampang dibegoin

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 **6:10 p.m**

 _ **Lucadel is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **BBH started conv with Lucadel**_

BBH : Hun?

BBH : heh albino

Lucadel : ey iya hyung cantik waeyok ?

BBH : eh Lulu hyung nangis ada apa ?

Lucadel : hah ? bunda nangis ? kapan ? :O

BBH : tsah lu istri sendiri nangis gatau :3

Lucadel : hyung bener gue gatau apa2

BBH : gue niatnya mau Tanya elu eh malah lu gatauhh dah nasssiibbb, tadi pas video call matanya sembab tau

Lucadel : hyung bunda kenapaaa?

BBH : mana gue tauu mending lu Tanya aja langsung sanaaaa

Lucadel : bunda centang sih aku chat

BBH : yaudah sms

Lucadel : yaelah luar Negara bayarnya mahal hyung

BBH : hun ?

Lucadel : iya hyung ?

BBH : kapan siap gue gorok ?

Lucadel : njirrrrrrrrrr

BBH : abis elu sama pacar sendiri perhitungan saolohh

Lucadel : kagak gue becanda doang kok hehe

BBH : yaudah jadi cowok yang peka dikit kek hun

Lucadel : peka kok hyung

BBH : nah lu apa yg terjadi sama luhan hyung aja gatau peka dari empang -_-

Lucadel : aduh jangan bawa bawa kolam renangnya jongin deh hyung

BBH : anjirr gue laporin kyungie lo

Lucadel : eheh becanda ding

BBH : Udah ah gue mau lopidopi sama ayang ceye, bubayyyy

Lucadel : jam segini lopidopi hng

* * *

 **o.O.o**

* * *

 _ **9:10 p.m**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **Lucadel is online**_

 _ **Lucadel started conv with DeerOh**_

Lucadel : bunda :*

DeerOh :

Lucadel : bunda.. bunda nggk apa2 ?

DeerOh : enggak kok

Lucadel : bunda, jangan bohong

DeerOh : aku nggk apa2 Sehun

Lucadel : aku tahu bunda lagi ada masalah

DeerOh : jangan sok tau

Lucadel : ayah gk sok tau, salahin raga kita yang udah menyatu

DeerOh : apasih

* * *

 _ **DeerOh new BBN messages**_

 **OhQian : masih inget kan apa yg gue bilang ? jangan deket2 sama Sehun, dan jauhin Sehun**

* * *

lucadel : bunda ….?

DeerOh : apa ?

Lucadel : cerita sama ayah ada apa ?

DeerOh : gak

Lucadel : bund…

DeerOh : apa ?

Lucadel : CEPET CERITA!

DeerOh : ….

Lucadel : cerita sama ayah ada apa ?

DeerOh : mulai sekarang, jangan deketin aku lagi!

DeerOh : aku tau kamu sebenernya ga suka sama aku Sehun

DeerOh : kamu Cuma kasian sama aku kan ?

Lucadel : BUNDA KENAPA BISA NGOMONG GITU HAH ?

DeerOh : udah! Kita putus!

Lucadel : apa ?

DeerOh : KITA PUTUS SEHUN!

Lucadel : Luhan hyung

Lucadel : Bilang siapa yang udah buat kamu kaya gini

DeerOh : bukan urusanmu!

Lucadel : LUHAN!

DeerOh : ….

Lucadel : aku tau kamu pasti lagi diancam, siapa yang udah buat kamu jadi gini hah ? bilang sama aku!

DeerOh : ga ada!

Lucadel : terus kenapa tiba-tiba kamu minta putus ? kamu fikir aku bakal putusin kamu gitu aja ha ?

DeerOh : sehun kamu tu ga suka sama aku, kamu Cuma kasian sama aku ya kan

Lucadel : KALO AKU KASIAN SAMA KAMU, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU NYENTUH KAMU! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU NGEJAR2 KAMU! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU BOLAK BALIK KOREA-BEIJING DEMI KAMU! KAMU FIKIR SEMUA YG AKU LAKUIN SELAMA INI HANYA SEKEDAR KASIAN ? KAMU FIKIR CINTA DAN SAYANG AKU SELAMA INI CUMA KARNA IBA ? JAWAB!

DeerOh : Sehun

Lucadel : JAWAB AKU!

Lucadel : JAWAB! APA SEMUA YANG AKU PERTARUHKAN SELAMA INI HANYA KARNA KASIAN ? KALO AKU KASIAN MUNGKIN KAMU UDAH AKU BUANG DARI DULU

DeerOh : hiks :'( :'( :'(

DeerOh : sehun aku gamau bales chat kamu tangan aku gemeter :'(

Lucadel : Lu—jawab aku siapa yang udah buat kamu kaya gini hmm ?

DeerOh : OhQian, unamenya OhQian….dia lawn main film kamu

Lucadel : dia kenapa ?

DeerOh : dia bilang kamu gasuka sama aku, kamu ga cinta sama aku..dia ah sehun mending aku kirim screenshootannya kamu baca sendiri deh

Lucadel : yaudah mana ?

DeerOh : ***sending picture***

 ***2 menit kemudian***

Lucadel : anjjjjjjj*ng

Lucadel : ternyata cantik wajahnya ga sesuai sama hatinya, b*tch

Lucadel : bunda…kenapa bunda dengerin dia sih ? kan ayah udah pernah bilang, jangan pernah dengerin omongan orang. Apalagi dia cewek, pasti dia Cuma pengen buat hubungan kita putus bunda…

DeerOh : maaf yah

Lucadel : hah….udah udah cup jangan nangis lagi

DeerOh :

Lucadel : bunda, ayah punya satu permintaan

DeerOh : apa yah ?

Lucadel : jadilah satu – satunya org yang kuat yang paling ayah cintai gausah dengerin omongan orang, apalagi dia yg ngancem2 kaya tadi. Cukup percayai kasih sayang ayah sama bunda… bunda ngerti ?

DeerOh : hmm

Lucadel : sayang ayah Cuma sama bunda, cinta ayah hanya untuk bunda, semua yang ayah punya hanya milik bunda, gaperlu dengerin omongan ga berbobot kaya tadi ya sayangku ({})

DeerOh : iya ayah, bunda percaya sama ayah :'(

Lucadel : udah dong jangan nangis lagi ya :*

DeerOh : bunda takut, dia masih ngancem yah

Lucadel : hah..nanti biar ayah yang urus, bunda ganti pin aja

DeerOh : iya ayah ({})

Lucadel : udah malem, bobok yuk cantikku

DeerOh : oke deh.. good night ayahku sayang :*

Lucadel : selamat tidur juga sayangku, mimpi indah .. I love you :*

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WOW…KOK GUE PANAS SENDIRI YA NULIS BAGIAN ATAS CHAP INI LOL :v BAPER IH KEBAWA CERITA *KRIKKRIK* APAPUN ITU ABIS BACA INI JANGAN BULLY SAYA YA PEMIRSA…. KEKEKEKE XD BIAR GA BORING PAN CERITANYA HARUS ADA MANIS, ASIN, PAHIT, HOTTTT, SEGER, SERETNYA JUGA BHAQ :v AH ABAIKAN.. HAPPY REVIEW :***


	14. Chapter 14

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Dicuekin? Oke Fix"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **06.17 p.m**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **BBH starterd convertation with DeerOh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

BBH : PING!

BBH : PING!

BBH : HYUUUUUNGGGGGG~~~~~~~~ T_T

DeerOh : Pong!

DeerOh : ada apa baekhyuniee

BBH : Lagi bt masa u,u

DeerOh : bt kenapa ? waeyo? Cerita dong

BBH : Masa Chanyeol cuekin aku hiks

DeerOh : cuek gimana baek ?

BBH : dia nggak bales bbm aku masa u.u

DeerOh : mungkin dia lagi sibuk Baek

BBH : Aniooooooooooooo!

DeerOh : ah gue nggak sama kalian sih jadi nggak tau *nyengir*

BBH : Hyung nggak chattingan sama Sehun ?

DeerOh : emm anioooooooooooooooo! (2)

BBH : waeyoooooooooooooooo?

DeerOh : dia bilang ada mini fanmeet sama member

BBH : What ?

DeerOh : eh? Waeyooooooooooooooo (2)

BBH : Sehun bo-ho-ng hng:'3

DeerOh : maksud kamu ?

BBH : Iya. Sebenarnya Sehun… dia lagi nonton UMF sama Chanyeol tau hyung u.u

DeerOh : What ? (2)

BBH : Hyung copas mele amsyong -_-

DeerOh : tapi dia bilang lagi ada fanmeet baek

BBH : iya fanmeet a.k.a dugem *plak*

DeerOh : omoooooooo dia udah boong sama gue anjirrr

BBH : hemm, hyung kalo mereka liat cewek – cewek cantik otte ? ;(((((((

DeerOh : Chanyeol nggk mungkin berani nglakuin itu Baek, dan Sehun emmmm yak ku harap begitu astaga astaga

BBH : Hyung! aaaaaaaaa kalo sampek itu terjadi tamat riwayatmu chan :3

DeerOh : emang mereka Cuma pergi berdua apa ?

BBH : enggak sih sama manager sama temennya mungkin

DeerOh : lu chat coba tu manager tanyain

BBH : iya deh hyung

DeerOh : btw yang lain kemana ?

BBH : Ini pada mau makan keluar, gue juga mau keluar hyung.

DeerOh : siapa aja yang ikut makan ?

BBH : BaekSoo sama Layho makan, Chen sama Minseok hyung lagi spa terus item sama pacarnya kali nah chanhun dugem u.U

DeerOh : kalian pasti abis jadwal padet ya makanya dibolehin keluar

BBH : iya hyung kok tau

DeerOh : gue kan pernah di EXO juga -_-

BBH : Ciyeeeeee hyung IYDD cieeeee

DeerOh : hah ? apaan ?

BBH : Inget Yang Dulu Dulu bhaq :v

DeerOh : hamsyoong

BBH : yaudah hyung gue keluar dulu ya, tadi gue udah manager tapi blm dibales :"

DeerOh : iya udah hati – hati titip salam ke semuanya ok?

BBH : sip :*

 _ **7:20 pm**_

 _ **Lucadel is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Lucadel started convertation with PCY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucadel : Hyung!

Lucadel : hyung setdah

PCY : Apaan ?

Lucadel : gue pen pipis, anterin

PCY : aiihh bentar lagi mulai nih hun ganggu aja sih lu

Lucadel : hyung lu tega gue ngompol disini?

PCY : ish yaudah ayo ayok

Lucadel : hehe :*

* * *

 **PCY's new BBM messages**

* * *

BBH : Papiiiihhhhh

BBH : Papih acaranya udah mulai ?

BBH : Pih ?

BBH : Papih centang kenapa si -_-

BBH : Oke fix!

* * *

PCY : Hun hun gaswat nih

Lucadel : ada apa hyung?

PCY : Baekhyun bbm gue banyak banget baru masuk ajin

Lucadel : ha ? terus gimana ?

PCY : Kayaknya dia marah deh

Lucadel : yah sian wakakakaka

PCY : Brisik lu

* * *

 **Lucadel's new BBM messages**

* * *

DeerOh : PING!

DeerOh : jadi ayah bohong ?

DeerOh : oke, malam ini sampek seminggu kedepan bunda ngambek! Bye

DeerOh : ajin nggak dibales ? oke Fix!

* * *

Lucadel : hyung hyung gaswat nih (2)

PCY : hem

Lucadel : kayaknya gue juga kena karma deh

PCY : maksudnya

Lucadel : bunda bbm nih tau kalo gue nonton dugem

PCY : Buahaahaahahhahah

Lucadel : ketawa lagi

PCY : Kan lu kena juga :v

Lucadel : aduh ini otte

PCY : Kalo gue sih masih mau nonton, lu bales aja chat bini lu disini gue mau kedepan

Lucadel : ya hyung masa gue sendirian disini

PCY : emang lu mau sama siapa? Udah sono lu urus rusa lu

Lucadel : oke deh

 **#SKIP TIME#**

 **.**

Setelah meninggalkan toilet Chanyeol pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali menyaksikan Ultra Music Festival ditempat semula. Tetapi tiba – tiba seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Chanyeolie", panggil seseorang. Chanyeol menoleh dan

"Saebyul!". Pekik Chanyeol.

Iya terkejut mendapati mantan kekasihnya berada didepan matanya saat ini. "bagaimana kabarmu?", tanyanya lembut.

"ah aku baik, kau sendiri?", Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku semakin cantik kan haha". Puji wanita itu sendiri pada dirinya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mencibir _Demi Tuhan Baekhyun selalu yang tercantik dari siapapun._

"kudengar kau masih jomblo ya? Aku mau kembali denganmu". Tawar cepat sang mantan yang em—dianggap Chanyeol tidak tahu diri itu.

"hey bahkan kau dulu yang memutuskan ku sekarang apa kau tidak punya malu bicara begitu Nona?". Chanyeol mulai meninggikan volume suaranya. "satu lagi, aku tidak jomblo!".

"apa ? jadi kau punya pacar? Siapa wanita sialan itu yang telah merebutmu dariku Chan?".

"jaga bicara mu Nona, dia bukan wanita siapapun dan ingat dia bukan sialan, kau juga tidak perlu tahu!". Ucap Chanyeol final lalu memilih berpindah tempat dan menjauhi mantan kekasihnya yang sangat –dulu- itu.

"chanyeol aku akan mencari tahu sendiri orang itu!". Teriaknya.

 **.**

 **#SKIP TIME#**

 **.**

Lucadel : Bunda~~~~

Lucadel : bunda maafin ayah bun sumpah ayah khilaf bun!

Lucadel : bunda cantik :*

Lucadel : bundaaaa~~~

Lucadel : hah oke dengan sangat sangat terpaksa oke,

Lucadel : bunda manlyyy :*

DeerOh : ?

Lucadel : ey dibales aaa {}

DeerOh : :-/

Lucadel : bunda maaaaaaaaaff

DeerOh : -_-

Lucadel : bunda bener ayah nggak ngapa ngapain disini bun Cuma nonton disco doang ya bun

DeerOh : disco = dugem

Lucadel : enggak cantik, kan ayah diatas bun nggak ikut kerumunan

DeerOh : jadi bener kamu lagi nonton dugem ?

Lucadel : kan manggilnya gitu marah nih pasti -_-

DeerOh : kamu udah bohong sama aku Sehun!

Lucadel : yah bund maaf abis kalo ayah jujur nanti bunda nggk kasih izin

DeerOh : darimana bisa mikir gitu?

Lucadel : bunda kan cemburuan eak eak :*

DeerOh : tau ah

Lucadel : yah yah, bun pasti nangis nih bunddd jangan nangis dong

DeerOh : ayah jahat ! :'(

Lucadel : bunda jangan nangis ayah nggak suka, bund ayah mau video call nggak bisa ini masa depan toilet gini aaa

DeerOh : yaudah gausah!

Lucadel: kan marah oke ayah pulang sekarang *otw*

DeerOh : kenapa pulang ? kenapa nggak nginep aja ?

Lucadel : acaranya udah selesei kata chan hyung bund

DeerOh : OH SEHUN!

Lucadel : o.O

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

Lucadel : lah? Kok off sih bun?

Lucadel : apa aku salah bicara ?

* * *

 **Lucadel's new BBM messages**

* * *

PCY : Hun udah ? pulang yuk, gue udah di parkiran! Kajja!

* * *

Lucadel : hyung kenapa buru – buru ? eh tiba – tiba

PCY : Gue ketemu nini nini kunti

Lucadel : nini nini kunti itu siapa ?

PCY : Hah tapi tapi kalo gue kasih tau jangan ember ya?

Lucadel : iya deh

PCY : Gue abis ketemu mantan gue

Lucadel : ha ? waduh terus gimana ? wah ati ati aja kalo sampek Baekhyun hyung tau wakaka

PCY : Yah jangan dong ah bisa bisa dia ngambek

Lucadel : lah biar sama kayak bunda gue hyung

PCY : Emang Luhan hyung ngambek ?

Lucadel : yehet

PCY : Kalo bisa bini gue enggak

Lucadel : biar kompak iya hehe

PCY : sakarepmu lah Hun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc~~~~**

* * *

Huha salam sejahtera dari istrinya Luhan pacarnya Yixing :D Mianhae baru bisa publish ini astaga astaga. Tbh laptop gue lagi ngambek huweeee jadi baru bisa posting sekarang muehehe.

Btw banyak banget cerita sehari – hari EXO yang pengen gue masukin ke FF ini. Tapi kayaknya yang masih bisa tertuang baru ini wkakakaka. Jadi kalian liat kan fancam Papi sama Ayah pas nonton UMF kemarin. Terus pas music mulai Ayah ambil hp dari kantung celananya terus buka buka hp gitu, dia kaget chat dari bunda udah numpuk wakaka jadi cerita dibalik kejadian itu sebenarnya ini *lol*.

Ada lagi katanya papih ketemu sama mantannya ya, terus mamih gimana dong wk -_- terus kira – kira gimana juga kelanjutannya, di chapter ini sengaja gue tbc in dan gue sambung di chap selanjutnya melihat ini sudah terlalu panjang hihihi.

Btw makasih banget readernim udah kasih masukan yang teramat berharga *sungkem*. Terimakasih juga supportnya That's Right My Type /apasih/. Maklum masih kobam kripik lmao :v

Oiya hari ini bulan 6 tanggal 14 ya. Chukkae buat CBHS ^^ #614EverWithChanbaek. Dan jangan lupakan tanggal 14 Juni 2013 alias 3 Tahun yang lalu EXO menang Mubank untuk yang pertama kali ya YEAAY.. Jangan lupakan saat leader kebanggan kita juga nyonya Holkay nangis Bombay waktu itu wakaka.

Note : Disini pas Ayah bales chat Bunda itu dia duduk jongkok di depan pintu toilet loh. Bisa bayangin gimana ayah chattingan sama bunda depan toilet :v oke silahkan bayangin sendiri wakakaka.

Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIH BANYAKKKKKKK :****


	15. Chapter 15

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Nggak Boleh Marah"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3.20 p.m**

 **(ChanBaek's Chat Only)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PCY : mih~~~

BBH : Nggak usah ngechat segala bisa ?

PCY : Oh ayolah, mami dari kemarin marah mulu perasaan T_T

BBH : Bodo

PCY : mih~ papih kan udah jelasin, itu Cuma mantan mih

BBH : Tapi gausah pake ngatain aku segala hiks

PCY : mamih…. Mamih kan cantik, jadi wajar dong dia ngatain mamih, kan dia kalah cantik

BBH : pffftth

PCY : ayuk mih, mau jalan kan ?

BBH : jalan sama papih terus ketemu mantan lagi oh no no no

PCY : Yaelah mamih kenapa gitu banget sih, nggak percaya sama papih ?

BBH :

PCY : Harus berapa kali papih jelasin ? itu Cuma mantan! Masa lalu!

BBH : ;(

PCY : Ayolah, jangan bikin papih kesel, lagi puasa

BBH : mian -_-

PCY : Sekarang terserah mamih deh maunya gimana

BBH : Yah kok gitu pih

PCY : papih capek ah mamih ngambek terus nggak nyenengin papih

PCY : Papih capek udah kerja gitu buat nabung, persiapan nikah sama mamih, tapi pas refreshing ketemu mantan mamih marah2 hah

PCY : padahal juga cantikan kamu Baek

PCY : udah aku off aja

BBH : Yah! Chanyeolie! Jangan marah

BBH : Aku nggak marah aku tuh Cuma cemburu ;(

BBH : Yakali tiba – tiba kamu kecantol dia lagi terus aku ditinggalin, andwaeeeeeeee:'(

PCY : Jangan nangis, ntar puasanya batal

BBH : Toh nggak aku telen airnya ;'(

PCY : Hemm, aku tahu kamu cemburu, tanpa kamu bilang juga aku udah ngerti

BBH :

PCY : Aku emang idiot, tapi aku juga peka asal kamu tahu, dan itu Cuma sama kamu Baekhyunie

BBH : Yeollie ;(

PCY : Kamu nggak usah cemburu sama cewek – cewek yang pernah ada dalam hidup aku ataupun disekitar aku, itu Cuma sebatas fisik bukan hati sayang

PCY : Karna bagaimanapun, udah ada si cerewet yang Menuhin dada aku sama tingkah lucunya wkwk

BBH : Papih gombal T_T

PCY : Papih seriuss~~~~~ udah ya jangan ngambek lagi, jangan cemburu lagi

BBH : Ya ya ya ya

PCY : Apa besok aku kenalin aja sama dia hm?

BBH : MWO? ENGGAK MAU!

PCY : Kenapa mih ? biar kamu tahu dia itu kaya apa, juga dia biar tahu kalau kamu lebih segala – galanya buat dia

BBH : Gamau ah aku takut

PCY : Kan ada papih

BBH : Pokoknya gamau .

PCY : Arra arra, jadi mau ngabuburit ?

BBH : hem

PCY : berdua aja atau sama yang lain ?

BBH : pls, jangan ngajak Jongin ataupun Sehun !

PCY : Kenapa ?

BBH : Hari ini papih Cuma milik mamih .

PCY : aigo~~~~ lucunya puppy ku :* arraseo mih, cepet ganti baju

BBH : Ne :******

* * *

Demi apa ini pendek syekali~~~~~~~~ u.u Oke pelangi pelangi Just CHANBAEK! Gaada other couple selain CHANBAEK~~~~ yang ngeship ChanYe*n kemarin pas di Mubank tolong tenggelamkan LOLxD member di EXO udah tersedia tulang rusuknya masing2, yakin yang ada di FF ini wakakaka *apasih* :v


	16. Chapter 16

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukber Kacau"

.

.

.

.

 **02.20 p.m**

 _ **Dodo is online**_

 _ **Temsek is online**_

 _ **Susuho is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Zyx_kyeopta is online**_

 _ **Wu_pan is online**_

 _ **BBH is online**_

 _ **PCY is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 online**_

 _ **DeerOh is online**_

 _ **Lucadel is online**_

 **Susuho started conv with Temsek and 9 others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Susuho : anak anak kita jadi bukber kan ?

Kjongdae : Jadi dong hyung

Temsek : tapi ami lagi sakit ;(

DeerOh : kyungsoo sakit apa jong ?

Temsek : masuk angin hyung ;(

Dodo : maaf ya teman – teman aku pusing, jadi nggak bisa masakin

Lucadel : jadi semalem muntah – muntah lagi masuk anginnya , gue kirain lagi isi

Temsek : apasih del jan mulai deh puasa nih

DeerOh : Kyungieeeek cepet sembuh yaaaa {}

Dodo : iya Luhaniee hyung makasih

Susuho : yaudah kalo gitu kita bagi tugas aja yak, masa masak aja gabisa sih

Susuho : kamu istirahat aja kyung

Dodo : iya hyung

Its_xiu26 : siap deh, sebagai yang paling tua gue bagian nyiapin piring sama sendok aja wkwk

BBH : Nyari enak lu hyung ppfftth

PCY : Kenapa kita ga pesen aja sih hyung?

Lucadel : hemat hyuuuung hematttt

BBH : Tau nih caplang

Susuho : gue Cuma mau liat kekompakan kita sejauh mana ajasih, kalo lu mau pesen sono gih yeol

PCY : hng~

DeerOh : pengen ikut bukber

Lucadel : pengen ikut buker (2)

Its_xiu26 : Lulu~~~ kalau udah ada jadwal kosong buka bareng yuuuu~

DeerOh : ah arraseo hyung baozi :*

Wu_pan : jadi gimana ? kalian jadi masak sendiri apa pesen nih ?

BBH : Masak sendiri aja udah, kalo goreng telor juga gue bisa

Susuho : oke oke pertama kita siapin list menu – menunya

Temsek : harus ada bakso!

Lucadel : paha ayaaaaaaaaam, eh paham bunda juga boleh kkkk

Temsek : mesum lo del

BBH : Sayur nya dong

PCY : Sateeeeeeeee

Kjongdae : pizza uhm nyum nyum

Susuho : kalian mau buka kenapa maruk banget sih ? banyak banget maunya ish

Susuho : kita buka sama makanan yang sehat

Lucadel : ya hyung, kan nggak makan seharian malemnya makan yang enak dong

Susuho : sayur juga enak del ish

Lucadel : terserah lah, apapun masakannya kalo makan sambil video call sama bunda juga enak aw, ya bundddd :*

DeerOh : ayah ayah *geleng – geleng*

Lucadel : bunda I love you mwah

DeerOh : I love you too idiot :*

Wu_pan : puasa oi

Temsek : kapel gatau tempat dan kondisi nih puasa oi (2)

Susuho : hem sehun mending lu buruan beli gallon deh kayaknya persediaan air kita menipis

Lucadel : ya kenapa harus gue sih hyung lemes nih u.u

Susuho : atau lu ga akan ikut buka !

Lucadel : aihh iya iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lucadel : bunda, ayah off dulu yaaa

DeerOh : bunda juga yah

 _ **Lucadel is offline**_

 _ **DeerOh is offline**_

Kjongdae : bahkan off pun barengan fiuuffffh

Wu_pan : yaudah gue juga ngantuk, gue tidur dulu ya guys, selamat bermasak ~~

Susuho : Yah naga kenapa off sih

 _ **Wu_pan is offline**_

Its_xiu26 : yixing dimana nih kok ga ikut chat?

Temsek : tau nih hyung laaaayyyyy~~~~~~

Susuho : ngapain pada nyari bini gue ?

Zyx_kyeopta : aku disini, lagi nyimak kalian kok hehe

BBH : Hyung jangan diem aja ayo ngetik yang banyak

Zyx_kyeopta : 1111111111111111111111 22222222222222233333333333333334444444444

Zyx_kyeopta : 1111111111111111111111 22222222222222233333 Zyx_kyeopta : 1111111111111111111111 222222222222222333333333333333344444444333333333334444444444

Zyx_kyeopta : 1111111111111111111111 22222222222222233333333333333334444444444

Zyx_kyeopta : 1111111111111111111111 22222222222222233333333333333334444444444

BBH : Maksudnya ikut ngobrolllll hyung -_-

Zyx_kyeopta : hehe

Susuho : udah – udah ayo kita mau masak apa ?

Kjongdae : ayolah pizza hyuuungg

Temsek : bakso!

PCY : SA-TE hiks

Susuho : aiihh kyungsoo, kasih rekomen dong gue bingung aaaa

Dodo : kalian lucu banget sih mau buka aja ribet

Dodo : ni ya aku kasih tau, pertama kalian masak nasi dulu, terus buat menu utamanya masak sayur asem, buat lauknya paha ayam dikecap manis + pedes buat abi, jangan lupa bikin es doger buat anyep2, terus takjilnya pisang goreng aja. Ok?

Susuho : Kyungsoo hebat deh setuju!

Temsek : emm ami ngerti banget abi suka pedes mwah

Kjongdae : oke oke kayaknya itu enak juga

Susuho : Yaudah , chen lu buruan masak nasi

Kjongde : ha gue nih ?/

Susuho : cepet

Kjongdae : iya iyaaaaaaa otw

Susuho : baek lu bikin es doger sama laki lu bisa kan ? em sekalian goreng pisang ya?

PCY : Horeeeeee bikin es doger sama pisanggggg bareng mamih :* pisanggg pisang pisang ey

BBH : Papih -_- otw dapur buru

PCY : iya cantikku

Susuho : yang kamu masak sayur asem sama paham ayam bareng aku yaaaaa

Zyx_kyeopta : oke deeehhhh :D

Its_xiu26 : gue ngapain ho ?

Susuho : lah lu bilang mau nyiapin piring hyung

Its_xiu26 : yaelah itu mah cepet, emmm gue bikin teh manis aja yaaaaa

Susuho : iya boleh boleh hyung, sip

Temsek : Susuho hyung ?

Susuho : apa ?

Temsek : gue disuruh ngapain ? -_-

Susuho : o iyaa lu nganggur yak ?

Temsek : ya gue gadikasih tugas -_-

Susuho : hemh yaudah lu jagain kyungsoo aja tem

Temsek : mwo ? yang bener nih disuruh jagain ami ?

Susuho : hm sebelum gue berubah pikiran

Temsek : aigooo hyung terbaik :*

 **(Hunhan Side)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucadel : bund ?

DeerOh : iya yah ?

Lucadel : bunda udah keluar chat pan ?

DeerOh : udah yah

Lucadel : bund ayah bingung

DeerOh : bingung kenapa yah ?

Lucadel : bingung mau beli bund

DeerOh : bukannya ayah tadi disuruh beli gallon ?

Lucadel : iya bund, tapi penjualnya bikin ayah bingung

DeerOh : emangnya kenapa penjualnya yah o.O ?

Lucadel : dia sibuk main hp, terus pas ayah bilang beli gallon dia malah bilang "mas kenapa beli gallon? Gallon ga dijual" gitu bund, kan ayah bingung

DeerOh : ayah~~~~~ penjualnya terlalu baper

Lucadel : maksud bunda ?

DeerOh : mungkin penjualnya ngira gallon itu galau hng

Lucadel : ha ? :o

DeerOh : iya makanya dia jawabnya ga jual gallon yah wkwk

Lucadel : astajim terus gimana dong bund?/

DeerOh : yaudah ayah bilang aja ke penjualnya, ayah beli air dalem gallon wkwk

Lucadel : yaudah ayah coba bund

DeerOh : iya ayah

 **(CHANBAEK SIDE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BBH : Pih!

PCY : Iya mih

BBH : kenapa dari tadi mainin pisang mulu sih kapan gorengnya?

PCY : abis pisangnya besar – besar mih imut hehe

BBH : aiissshhh~~ papih ini keburu mahgrib ayo buruan goreng ish

PCY : Iya iya, lagian mamih lagi kerok buah kelapa kenapa bisa chatting hm

BBH : Papi juga ngapain goreng pisang bisa chat ?

PCY : gatau, author nya yang nyuruh

BBH : ya sama /-_-/

PCY : mih, papi bingung deh

BBH : kenapa ?

PCY : Pisang tadi pan warnanya putih tapi pas papih goreng kok sekarang item kaya pantat jongin sih mih, baunya juga tadi wangi sekarang ada asepnya gini wkwk

BBH : astaga Tuan PARK CHANYEOL AKA CAPLANG SI TELINGA LEBAR TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN! ITU NAMANYA GOSONG PAPIIIHHHHH! YATUHAN!

PCY : ha? Masa sih mih ?

BBH : ITU UDAH ITEM ANGKAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT! NANTI WAJANNYA KYUNGSOO ITEM KAYAK JONGIN KITA DISURUH GANTIIIIIIIII

PCY : astaga iya mih iyaaaaaaa jangan marah – marah sih ini papi angkat

BBH : CHAN OGEP! YATUHAN KENAPA BISA GUE SUKA MAHLUK INI TUHAN!

PCY : yaiyalah papih kan ganteng

BBH : -_- Mampus kena marah Kyungsoo!

 **(XIUCHEN side)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Its_xiu26 : chen kenapa dari tadi belum mateng mateng sih nasinya

Kjongdae : ehhh bebeb, kamu kok disini hem hem

Its_xiu26 : piring sama sendoknya udah siap sekarang aku mau nyiapin the manis

Kjongdae : oh gulanya jangan banyak2 yaaa beb

Its_xiu26 : kenapa ? aku suka manis

Kjongdae : ya kamu udah manis, nanti kalo ditambah gula aku bisa diabet bebeb

Its_xiu26 : ish gombal

Kjongdae : hehe :*

Its_xiu26 : chen! Kamu masak nasi kenapa bisa gituuuuu alamak

Kjongdae : kenapa beb ?

Its_xiu26 : astaga~~~~~~ plastiknya dibuka dulu baru tuangin berasnya astaga chen emang kamu mau ngasih makan anak – anak sama plastic hem?

Kjongdae : yah beb disini gaada tulisan buka plastic

Its_xiu26 : terserah! Minggir! Biar aku aja yang masak nasi ish, sana bikin teh! Awas kalo ga bener juga

Kjongdae : iya iyaaaaaa beb

 **(SULAY side)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Susuho : ayang~~

Zyx_kyeopta : ada apa ?

Susuho : awas masaknya jangan liatin aku terus nanti kamu salah masukin bumbu lagi hehe

Zyx_kyeopta : aiyaa enggak kok aku cukup konsen masaknya, kamu jangan chat aku dulu yaaaa

Susuho : kenapa ?

Zyx_kyeopta : nanti aku salah masukin bumbu, malah hp aku yang aku masukin hehe

Susuho : hemeh ayang mah

Zyx_kyeopta : hehehe

Susuho : kamu polos banget sih, ga banyak ngomong pula hemeh

Zyx_kyeopta : kata siapa aku polos ? aku pake baju kok, aku nggak banyak ngomong kan kita lagi chat

Susuho : /-_-/ terserah kamu deh yang

 **(KAISOO side)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Temsek : ami~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dodo : iya abi

Temsek : gimana ? udah mendingan ?

Dodo : udah bi, tapi masih sakit perut ini

Temsek : omo ami mau makan apa abi ambilin

Dodo : nggak bi, nggak enak sama yang lain masa ami nggak puasa

Temsek : loh kan ami lagi sakit gapapa kan

Dodo : iya tetep aja nggak enak bi, eh abi nggak ikut masak ?

Temsek : enggak, abi disuruh jagain ami sama Susuho

Dodo : aigo kenapa baik banget holkay tumben

Temsek : kan Susuho hyung tau abi sama ami soulmate :*

Dodo : em, yakin ?

Temsek : ami ayolah jangan gitu

Dodo : ya ya ya percuma abi udah punya orang lain

Temsek : maksud ami apa ?

Dodo : nggak apa – apa kok, aku tidur dulu yaaa

Temsek : ami, jangan cemburu ayolah. Itukan Cuma tuntutan kerja

Dodo : ya

Temsek : aih ngambek dia hah sabar jong ;(

 **6.00 p.m**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Susuho : syukur dah udah waktunya buka

Lucadel : aaaa bundaaaaa selamat berbuka

DeerOh : selamat berbuka juga ayah

PCY : Cadel makan dulu kek jangan video call an mulu

Lucadel : biarin wek

Susuho : tapi kok?

BBH : kenapa hyung

Kjongdae : ada apa hyung ?

Susuho : siapa yang goreng pisang ?

PCY : aing! Hehe

Susuho : lu kasih apa yeol kok pisangnya jadi item gitu kaya jongin

PCY : Gue tambahin coklat hyung hehe pisang coklat

Susuho : itu malah lebih ke gosong bego

Temsek : apa ? jadi lu ngasih kita pisang gosong hyuuung

Lucadel : anjirrrrrrrrrr tiang listrik tegaaaaa

BBH : Jangan salahkan saya -_-

PCY : mamih ih kan tadi bikinya sama mamih

BBH : yang gosongin pisang juga sapa

Susuho : hah wes wes, minum dulu tehnya, jangan lupa berdoa

Zyx_kyeopta : aaaaaaaaa aiyo aiyo aiyooooo

Lucadel : gila ini teh apa bunda manis banget

Susuho : siapa yang bikin teh tadi ? hyung lu kan yang bikin?

Its_xiu26 : gue masak nasi, noh si chentong yang bikin

PCY : gila hyung lu mau bikin gue diabetes apa maniss banget tehnya

Kjongdae : namanya juga the manis anget

BBH : lu ngasih gula berapa sendok sih tong

Kjongdae : pergelas 5 sendok

BBH : WHAT ?

Dodo : ngakak XD

Lucadel : ah gue laper mau makan, hyung ini yang masak sayur elu pan holkay

Susuho : iya gue sama ayang layla

PCY : aih ini sayur asem kenapa rasanya gini

Zyx_kyeopta : kenapa yeol ?

PCY : gapapa hyung seger hehe

Lucadel : hyung kok paha ayamnya rasanya gini hyung

Susuho : kenapa ?

Lucadel : asiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn

Susuho : yang kamu tadi masaknya bener kan ?

Zyx_kyeopta : mungkin tadi aku salah bumbu, harusnya aku kasih gula terus ketuker garem mungkin sih, aku lupa nama namanya hehe maaf

Dodo : aduuuuuuuuh perutku sakit

BBH : ini kenapa makanan ga ada yang bener sih herman T.T

Temsek : Cuma es doger baek hyung yang enak masa

Susuho : udah udah syukurin aja anak – anak , maklum juru masak lagi sakit

PCY : mamih ayo makan diluaaaaaaarrrrrr

Kjongdae : bebeb ayo beli pizza

Its_xiu26 : iya iyaaa nanti abis tarawih

Susuho : hem nanti abis tarawih kita makan bareng diluar

Lucadel : yuhuuuuuu

BBH : eh kyungiiiiiieeek

Dodo : iya baek ?

BBH : kalo aku ngasih tau kamu jangan marah yaaa

Dodo : aku nggak bisa marah sama bestie ku

BBH : aigo kyungiieeeee~~~ wajan kamu gosong

Dodo : mwo ?

Temsek : what ?

Susuho : mampus darurat 3 :3

BBH : I iya itu gara – gara caplaaangg kyung

PCY : ya mamih kenapa bilang – bilang aduh

Dodo : pokoknya aku gamau masak kalo wajan ku ga sembuh .

Lucadel : yah hyung kita siapa yang masakin dong

Dodo : bodo kalian bisa masak kan hari ini

Temsek : yang ada juga spatula, panic sama semua alat – alat dapur gosong mi kalo kita yang masa hng~~

Dodo : eommaya!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

.

.

.

.

TERLALU PANJANG KAH ?

GARING BANGET ASLI -_-

MULAI BOSAN ?

CHAP TERPANJANG :"

RNR JUSEYOO~~ ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**New EXO Fanfiction Story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoslzyxhh _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **EXO Chats Mode On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Baekhyun Waeyo?** "

.

.

.

 **10.00 p.m**

 _ **Its_xiu26 is online**_

 _ **Kjongdae is online**_

 _ **Its_xiu26 started conv with kjongdae**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Its_xiu26 : PING!

Its_xiu26 : PING!

Its_xiu26 : heh chentong bales nggak lo!

Its_xiu26 : CHEN!

Its_xiu26 : beb?

Kjongdae : nah gitu dong manggilnya bebeb kan kamu nggak perlu capek – capek ngetik banyak hihi

Its_xiu26 : anjing lu

Kjongdae : bebeb lagi puasa, satwa liarnya jangan dilepas

Its_xiu26 : astagfirullah

Kjongdae : nah

Its_xiu26 : aih gue jadi lupa mau bahas apa syaland

Kjongdae : kamu kebanyakan makan berutu beb

Its_xiu26 : ah iya, gue mau nanya Baekhyun udah pulang apa belum ?

Kjongdae : ha? Baekhyun ? enggak tau beb, emang ada apa?

Its_xiu26 : tadi dia bilang mau nginep dirumah adik sepupunya

Kjongdae : oh bentar aku liat di kamarnya beb

Its_xiu26 : buruaaaaann

Kjongdae : nggak ada beb

Its_xiu26 : nah loh alamat dah x_x

Kjongdae : kenapa sih ? lagian kita udah libur juga kan

Its_xiu26 : masalahnya dia pasti lagi sedih

Kjongdae : sedih kenapa ?

Its_xiu26 : lu ga cek tl apa chen ? lagi heboh KS nya si caplang

Kjongdae : KS ?

Its_xiu26 : Kissing Scene

Kjongdae : njiiirrrr, terus Baek hyung liat ?

Its_xiu26 : ya jelaslah, dia tu orang pertama yang tau segala berita ttg Chanyeol.

Kjongdae : hemm kasian sih, terus sekarang gimana ?

Its_xiu26 : ya mending biarin dia sendiri dulu deh, biar tenang. Lu coba ngomong sama suho ya

Kjongdae : lah kenapa bukan kamu aja yang ngomong beb?

Its_xiu26 : astajim lu galiat gue lagi prescon hng~ -_-

Kjongdae : eh iya ya hehe, mian mian iya nanti aku coba bilang sama suho hyung bebeb

Its_xiu26 : yaudah, bye

Kjongdae : omo gitu doang *miris*

Its_xiu26 : :* :p

Kjongdae : kyaaaaaaaa

 **0_0**

 **04.00 p.m**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Skycheon : PING!

Skycheon : Hyuuuung~

Dodo : ne? siapa ya ?

Skycheon : aku adik sepupu Baekhyun hyung.

Dodo : oh yang….

Skycheon : iya hehe

Dodo : iya ada apa cheon ?

Skycheon : anu itu hyung, jadi hari ini Baekhyun hyung nginep dirumah aku, tapi pas aku Tanya dia udah izin sama kalian dia bilang nggak usah, aku jadi khawatir. Emang lagi ada problem ya?

Dodo : hah ? baekhyun minggat kerumah kamu ?

Dodo : kok bisa

Skycheon : hyung pls deh kan aku nanya duluan, malah nanya balik :3

Dodo : maaf maaf kaget aja

Dodo : pantes dari tadi nggak ada yang teriak teriak di dorm

Skycheon : hemm

Dodo : apa disana dia baik ?

Skycheon : anio!

Dodo : wae ?

Skycheon : dia nggak mau makan hyung, padahal ini udah sore

Dodo : astaga pasti baekhyun lagi gagana

Skycheon : gegana kenapa hyung ?

Dodo : ani, kamu masih kecil gausah tau

Skycheon : arraseo arraseo. Hyung tolong bujuk baekhyun hyung biar mau maem ya, kasian nanti kurus

Dodo : iya, nanti hyung chat

Skycheon : oke

 **4.30 p.m**

 _ **Dodo started conv with BBH**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : PING!

Dodo : Baek?

BBH : astaga kyungiek berisik ngeping2 mulu

Dodo : baekhyun lagi dimana ?

BBH : di kamar

Dodo : nggak ada, jangan bohong

BBH : dikamar orang maksudnya

Dodo : baekie kenapa tidur dikamar orang, ga takut diculik

BBH : aku malah pengen diculik terus dibawa lari sejauh jauhnya kyung

Dodo : cita – cita kamu leh ugha

BBH : yosh

Dodo : udah makan ?

BBH : Udah, kamu?

Dodo : jangan bohong, belum

BBH : Hah nggak laper kyung

Dodo : kirim alamat rumah heecheon, aku mau kirim makanan buat kamu

BBH : Loh kok tau aku dirumah heecheon sih '-'

Dodo : dia yang bilang kok

BBH : ish sepupu ember-_-

Dodo : dia Cuma khawatir kamu nggak mau makan dari tadi, apa salahnya?

BBH : Ya ya ya

Dodo : sekarang jelasin ke aku, kamu kenapa ?

BBH : aku nggak kenapa – kenapa Kyungsoo-shi

Dodo : itu menurut kamu, menurutku TI-DAK

BBH : sok tau

Dodo : galau?

BBH : what ?

Dodo : Film Chanyeol ?

BBH :

Dodo : kissing scene ?

BBH : baterai aku low, aduh aku charge bentar ya kyung

Dodo : JAWAB! ATAU AKU NGGAK BAKAL MASAK BUAT ANAK2 EXO!

BBH : aih ancaman apaan tuh, receh :3

Dodo : iya atau enggak?

BBH : hah iyooooooo

Dodo : jadi kamu baper ?

BBH :

Dodo : gara – gara adegan itu ?

BBH :

Dodo : iya ?

Dodo : Baek!

BBH : Sakit kyung sakit hiks

Dodo : baek….

BBH : aku gasuka liat adegan itu aku gasuka aku nggak kuat kyung

Dodo : ah baekie

BBH : aky coba buat srong tapo nggak busa aky sakit litany

BBH : ampun kan typo :3

BBH : aku coba buat strong tapi nggak bisa aku sakit litany

Dodo : Baekhyun ulljima ({})

BBH : kyungiek apa ini yang kamu rasain pas liat temsek juga cupangan

Dodo : hehem, tapi dia nggak sampek ngelumat kaya chanyeol kok, jadi aku biasa aja

BBH : lu lu mat ? hweeeeeeee :'(

Dodo : ya ampun ya ampun baek mianhae, aku nggak maksud

BBH : Bertahun – tahun aku pacaran sama dia, baru kali ini tau kalo retak hati tu sakittttt :'(

BBH : Aku nggak kuat kyung aku mau pergi jauh mau lari jauh, jauuuhhh banget

Dodo : terus chanyeol gimana kalo kamu pergi

BBH : aku nggak kenal mahluk itu, dia actor. Bukan yeollie ku kyung hiks

Dodo : baekhyunie cup cup cup

BBH : Kyungie, dari tadi aku nangis, aku laper

Dodo : ah oke oke, aku masak sekarang terus aku kerumah heecheon sekarang, kirim alamatnya oke

BBH : ne, makasih kyungik sayong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **?**

 **CY Kissing Scene**

 **CY Bed Scene**

 **CY Datting**

 **Lemes gue udah YoY**

 **Tbh! Kemarin gue niatnya di chap 17 ini bakal buat ChenMin atau enggak Sulay couple. Tapi demi apa kemarin ada pict serta video bertebaran di timelist jadi berasa pengen nebas pala orang *you know what I mean lah***

 **Jujur aja sih, baru kemarin gue buat CB baikan eeh ya masa ada berita gitu lagi, otomatis mood gue keganggu dan jadi berubah haluan gini, maapken.**

 **Gue emang bukan CY'stand sih guys, tapi gue juga ngrasain gimana rasa sedihnya kalian kok T_T *OtwHugCBHS***

 **Emang ditahun ini kayaknya jadi tahun terabsurd ya gak sih? Mereka semua main film dan ya lawan mainnya adalah seseorang yang enggak kita pengen, tapi mau gimana lagi? Mereka kerja ya Cuma kerja *menikmatijuga* hng~. Anggap aja kemarin itu Cuma gasengaja nyosor aja waks, atau enggak inget-inget pas papi boncengin mami pake scooter aja uh kan cowcweet kkkk Xd**

 **Gue gatau lah gimana nasib kedepan FF gue yang ini, yang jelas karna banyak kejadian yang diluar dugaan mood jadi kacau bener – bener kacau ToT. Dan yaa yang bener – bener harus dipersiapkan adalah mental, jika sewaktu-waktu otp gue gitu juga paling enggak gue ga nangis hehe ya paling Cuma jungkir balik sambil megangin dada yang retak lol.**

 **Btw, gara – gara berita ini katanya banyak yang hiatus, leave bahkan pindah fandom ya astaga.**

 **Yaps, apapun itu kita harus tetep dukung mereka ya guys!. Wajarlah 4 tahun terus ada berita kaya gini, hemm mereka kan semakin berkembang hehe *iyasemakinberkembangmenyakitianakperawanemaksedunia***

 **NB** : _Disini yang jadi adik sepupu Baekhyun itu Kim Heecheon dari bb HALO_.


End file.
